


Victors' Club

by imaginisa



Series: Out of the Arena and into the Games [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginisa/pseuds/imaginisa
Summary: What if Katniss had been just a bit more active at the start of the rebellion that she accidentally blew into a flame? What if Peeta and Katniss had their wedding before the Quarter Quell? And what if a pair of siblings with a score to settle pushed and pulled and prodded until, with the Girl on Fire by their side, they created an entirely different rebellion?Carrying a debt to a boy from District 12, the Odairs vow to keep on eye on the two new Victors and try to keep them from getting themselves in even more trouble than they already are. But Snow does not forget...





	1. Four and Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!  
> I am a graduate student finishing my final year of study and, despite my best efforts, I have not had time to continue this story. I am marking it as 'on hold' until my thesis is turned in. I hope that what is posted thus far has motivated your own imagination and promoted that question that all authors hope to prompt: "What if?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This story will contain explicit allusions to the fact that the victors, in the original Hunger Games Trilogy, were asked to become prostitutes for the entertainment of the Capitol.

**Victor's Tour after the 74th Hunger Games**

**District 4**

Katniss closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _District four, we're almost done_. She opened her eyes as the curtains on the stage rose and the inhabitants of the fishing district all applauded politely as she and Peeta stepped forward. 

"Good morning," Peeta began brightly. A stiff wind had blown up and his hair blew into his eyes. He swept it away and launched into the speech they had practically memorized by now, not even looking down at the notecards in his hand. Katniss stumbled a bit at the end, but the applause was still decent and she saw a few real smiles as Peeta reached over to take her hand as they left the stage. 

The governor of the District came to the stage as they stepped off and said, sounding strained, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but a hurricane warning has just been issued for the night. I recommend everyone go home and follow proper procedures."

Instantly, the crowd scattered, practically running either towards the water or towards the homes a bit further inland.

 

Peeta and Katniss looked at each other and then looked at Effie. Effie looked bewildered. "That was NOT part of the plan!" She twittered. 

Haymitch laughed at her distress. 

"It's NOT funny," she huffed. "What are we going to do?" 

"Stay still for a night?" Suggested Peeta unhelpfully. 

Effie looked taken aback that no one was else concerned. "What if we're late for District Three?!" 

"I'm more worried about the hurricane," put in Katniss. The worst storm she had ever seen was a thunderstorm when she was four. A tree had fallen on top of one of her neighbor's- the Faunen's - home. Everyone had been fine although their oldest boy, Ash, had complained about having to share a room with all of his siblings until the neighborhood had pooled together enough money to help fix the house. Katniss' dad had helped with some of the handiwork since he hadn't been able to contribute cash. "Neighbors help each other," he had told Katniss, as he headed to the Faunen's with her in tow. She had nodded and spent the day finding all the nails the fathers were dropping with the Faunen kid her age, Jaxx.

"Are hurricanes stronger than thunderstorms?" Katniss asked. 

"Yes my dear," said Effie. "If I had known one was on its way I..." 

"I don't want to stay on the train," said Peeta suddenly. Everyone looked at him. He stood his ground. "What if it tips?" 

"It won't tip," assured Effie. 

 

"We may tip," said the conductor. Katniss stared at him. The conductor always kept to himself, seemingly content with speaking to no one on the long train rides to and from the Capitol. He was a scrawny little man with huge, bulbous eyes and a large zit on his nose. He had walked right into their "living room car" and given Effie the fright of her life. Haymitch hadn't looked too worried and invited him to sit down. 

The conductor hadn't bothered to reply to Haymitch and had just said, 'We may tip.' 

"I told you," said Peeta. "These storms can knock over buildings and lift boats." 

"The tracks in District Four need to be repaired, we're not as secure as I would like," said the conductor. "We probably won't tip. But we might tip. Or the rails get washed out from under us. So I thought I'd let you know." He helped himself to some food and walked back out. 

"Where does he live?" Asked Katniss, bewildered. 

"He has a bunk in the front," said Haymitch. He poured himself a drink. "What do you all think? Should we stay?" 

"No!" Effie and Peeta chorused. Although Effie made more of a squeaking noise than anything else. 

"How about you, girl-on-fire?" Haymitch asked Katniss. 

"Stop calling me that," snapped Katniss. "And no, I don't really want to stay in something that isn't stable." 

As if to punctuate her point, the entire car trembled as a particularly nasty gust of wind swept by. 

"All right then." Haymitch stood. "We're going to have to run for it." And he took off.

"Run where?" Effie asked. But Peeta and Katniss were already gone, too. "WAIT! WHERE?!" 

 

_Where_ turned out to be back towards town and then turning sharply up a cliff, approaching a set of gorgeous seaside manors within their own walled area. The center of the manor area had an automated lighthouse, which was lit, but all the houses Katniss could see were dark save for one. As they pulled closer - by this point thoroughly soaked and shivering and almost falling with every other step - a figure stepped onto the porch and began tugging down thick shades over the windows. 

"Hallo!" Yelled Haymitch, cupping his hands over his mouth. "Hey! District four!" 

The figure turned in surprise, tugging long red hair out of her eyes. "Haymitch? Is that you, you half-wit? What are you doing wandering around in a hurricane?!" 

"We need a place to stay!" Haymitch yelled back. They were close enough for Katniss to see that it was a girl, but the storm was making the sky so dark she couldn't tell much more than that. 

"Hurry!" The girl called.

The urgency in her voice spurred them on the last few feet and they all stumbled up the steps and into her house as the rain showed that it could fall even harder than before. 

She slammed the door shut behind them and locked it.

"Well," she surveyed the soggy, muddy group. "Hi." 

"Hello," said Effie, trying to look dignified in her ruined dress. "I'm sorry, you are?" 

The girl laughed. "I'm Josephine Odair," she said, green eyes shining. "Welcome to the victor's village of District Four." 

 

Josephine Odair. Or Jo. That was what she had told her ally from District Twelve to use. The ally that had been Ash Faunen. Jo's games were infamous in District Twelve because the tributes from there had been siblings - the two oldest Faunen children. Katniss would have recognized the name even if she didn't know the Faunen family personally, though, because Jo and her older brother Finnick, another Hunger Games' victor, were the Capital sweethearts.

Katniss mix of emotions - surprise, a bit of loathing, and a whole lot of uncertainty - most have shown on her face because Jo's smile slipped a bit before she said, "Let me show you to the stocked guest bathrooms. We'll find you some clothes."

Effie hurried after Jo and Katniss made to follow only to have Haymitch grab her by her elbow. "Behave," he hissed. 

Katniss yanked her arm free and glared. "What do you mean?" 

"Don't be too quick to judge the Odairs," warned Haymitch. "You don't believe me yet, and I don't expect you to, but you will need allies outside of the Arena, too. And these two idiots can be steadfastly loyal." 

"Fine," Katniss huffed. "I'll keep an open mind." 

"I remember what they said during Jo's victor's tour," whispered Peeta. "About how Finnick would have done the same in Ash's place. I'm predisposed to trust them." 

Katniss frowned a bit but Jo had reappeared at the end of the hall after dropping off Effie and asked, "Who's next?" 

Katniss hurried forward before either of the men could claim the next shower - she didn't want the hot water to be gone by the time she got her turn.

 

The water stayed warm during the entire shower, and her soap looked hand-made and smelled like wildflowers. Katniss felt a little bad about the state of the floor of the bathroom and got down on her knees to scrub the mud she'd tracked in, using her ruined outfit as a rag. A woman's voice that may have been Jo's - but maybe not - had called that some outfits were in a bag right outside the door. Katniss opened the door a sliver and blindly reached out to grab the handle of a canvas bag, the kind people use to collect clams. Inside was a loose dress that Katniss suspected was a nightdress, and those baggy pants and linen shirt common for fishermen in the District. Katniss was surprised. Finnick was the model for new Capitol fashions so often she assumed they only had Capitol clothing in their home. But no, Jo had been wearing local clothing earlier, too. Albeit, it was all clean and well-taken care of, but it was the clothing of District Four all the same. 

Katniss chose the pants-and-shirt and followed the sound of voices to a large kitchen and living area combined. A dark-haired young woman was stirring a giant pot on an electric stove while a red-haired man wearing a loose, fishermen's shirt that reached down to his knees chopped vegetables at the kitchen table. A very old woman was sitting contently in a large armchair by the roaring fire, knotting some rope. Neither Jo nor any of Katniss' companions were to be seen. 

"Hello," said the man, flashing a bright smile. His eyes were the same shade of sea-green as Jo's. "You must be Katniss. I'd offer to shake your hand but you'd get pickle juice all over you." 

"Hi," said Katniss. She stepped closer. He looked so different from any time she had ever seen him on TV but... "You're Finnick?"

"I am," he said. "And that's Mags," he nodded to the old woman who gave Katniss a cheery wave. "She has a bit of a speech problem right now but you'll catch on to how she talks pretty quickly." 

"And I'm Annie," the dark-haired woman, who Katniss realized with a start was very beautiful. She wiped her hands on a dish towel and came to shake Katniss' warmly. "Are the clothes okay? Jo said you looked about her size. I'm afraid the men don't have much of a choice in what they wear." 

"I can't wait to see what Haymitch looks like in one of my shirts," Finnick said with a smirk. "Hey, Katniss, one request okay?" 

"Okay," said Katniss, a bit hesitantly.

"No Games talk in the kitchen, okay?" 

"No Games...? As in, we can't discuss the Hung-" 

"Right," said Finnick, cutting her off quickly. "That okay?" He'd glanced quickly at Annie while asking and Katniss followed his gaze. But Annie had given herself the task of adding more seasoning to the pot, and didn't seem to be listening. _Huh._

"Sure," said Katniss, mentally shrugging it away.  _Their house, their rules._  "Can I help? I'm not a good cook but I can follow instructions." 

Mags said something. All Katniss caught was 'bread.'

"Annie," Finnick turned to her. "Where did we put that fresh bread they gave us this morning?" 

Annie paused, furrowing her brow. "I haven't the slightest idea...Josie had it last, right?" 

"Well, if we find the bread you can cut that," said Finnick to Katniss. "And you can help me set that table once I'm done with this." 

"Okay." Katniss sat down on the arm of one of the chairs. "Who lives here?" 

"We all do," said Finnick. "Technically it's my place. Annie's family lives in her house. Mags got tired of living by herself and Josie and I have lived together our entire lives. The house is plenty big enough for everyone." 

"I didn't see lights on anywhere else," Katniss told Annie. "Where are your parents?" 

"Across the courtyard," she said. "But they firmly believe that all the electronics will explode if they leave them on during the hurricane. They probably all went to bed. And you wouldn't have been able to see the houses that belong to the older victors from the road either."

 

There was the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs and Haymitch came in. "Hey all," he grunted. "Have anything to drink?"

"Water and fruit juice," said Annie. 

Haymitch looked appalled. "You're kidding, right?" 

"Not in my house, Twelve," said Finnick. 

"Come on, pretty-boy." 

Mags said something.

Finnick looked exasperated in response. "You know how he is when he's drunk!" 

Mags said something that sorta sounded like, 'He's always drunk.' 

"I'm worse when sober," said Haymitch. 

Finnick and Annie exchanged looks and Annie shrugged.

Finnick rolled his eyes and said, "It's in the cabinet by that wall over there. We don't drink much so take what you want." 

"I'll take juice," said Katniss. "What kind of juice?" 

"Mango, papaya, guava and coconut," listed Annie. "I made the juice myself. Except for the coconut. That doesn't take much work." 

Katniss looked at her blankly. 

"Oh," Annie looked embarrassed. "You don't know what any of that is, do you?" 

Katniss felt her face flush as she shook her head. 

"Wait one moment," said Annie. "Finnick, watch the stew."

Finnick finished chopping and dutifully went to stir. Annie opened the fridge and pulled out four different glass jugs - pink, orange, clear and pinker juice sloshing around inside. She poured a bit into four different, mismatched glasses and offered. "Try them all." 

Katniss did so. Pulling a face instantly at the smell of the clear-ish stuff and really pink one. The sorta-pink drink was fine but the orange was delicious. 

"Which one is this?" Asked Katniss, draining the glass. There was a pop as Haymitch popped the cork of whatever he had chosen. 

"Mango," said Annie. She refilled Katniss' glass to the top. "That's Josie's favorite...where is she? We need the bread." 

 

More footsteps heralded Peeta's arrival and he entered the room with a huge grin on his face. 

"Effie is being particular about what she wants to wear," he told them, trying hard not to laugh. "I think Jo's at the end of her rope." Haymitch guffawed. 

Peeta looked around and said, "Who is everyone? I'm Peeta." 

Introductions were over, the table set for eight, and the stew was being ladled into mismatched bowls (why is everything mismatched, wondered Katniss) when Jo finally appeared. 

"That took forever," she complained. "It's our house, not the Palace Hotel!" 

"Josie, where's the bread," asked Finnick as everyone else laughed. 

"In the fruit cabinet," she said, plopping onto a chair. "Wind and sea that was exhausting...." 

"Why is it in the fruit cabinet?" Finnick asked, going to rescue it.

"The grain cabinet is filled with nuts...where did they all come from anyway?"

"Oh, that was me," admitted Annie. "I want to make snack bags for the deep-sea fishermen for when they go on the whaling voyage in two weeks." 

"Good idea," said Jo. "Haymitch, that stuff will make you go blind if you drink it like that. Mix it in something, won't you." 

"Hasn't killed me yet," Haymitch countered, taking another swig. "This shit's expensive, why do you kid's have it?" 

Jo shrugged. "It was a gift." 

"Here," said Peeta, standing to take the bread and bread-knife from Finnick. "May I? You're crushing the loaf." 

"Be my guest," said Finnick. 

Effie came down wearing an extremely brightly patterned dress that probably dragged on the floor when Jo wore it but was a couple of centimeters above Effie's ankles. "Am I late?" Effie asked. "I'm sorry...most of Josephine's things didn't fit me." 

"You're right on time," Annie assured her. Jo rolled her eyes and Katniss hid her laugh behind more mango juice.

 

A bit more hurried transferring of things to the table and they sat down to eat. The stew was thick and salty and wonderful. Katniss hadn't even realized she was cold until it warmed her up.

"The bread is super fresh," commented Peeta. Haymitch snorted into his soup but Peeta ignored him. "Is it locally made?" 

Mags looked delighted that he had noticed and nodded emphatically.

"We support local merchants as much as we can," said Jo. "Almost everything we have is locally made, grown or caught." With a grin, she lifted her cup - a ceramic mug with a careful painting of a whale. "That's why the cups and plates don't match." 

For some reason, that made Katniss' heart melt. This four weren't anything like the picture of snobby, past victors that she had created in her head as a child. Finnick and Jo didn't act like spoiled Capitol brats. They wore home-made clothing and used their money to make snacks for the fishermen... _This is the kind of victor I want to be_ , Katniss realized with a start. 

"How sweet!" Exclaimed Effie. "The clothing too, I assume?" 

"Not what you're wearing," said Jo dryly. Peeta and Katniss started laughing. 

Effie shot her victor's a disapproving look but told Jo. "Well, no, this is Cinna's work." 

"It is?" Asked Katniss, surprised. 

"Of course," said Effie. She frowned at Katniss. "My dear, isn't your talent fashion?" 

Finnick and Jo burst into laughter. 

"Oh man," said Jo, rubbing tears of laughter from her eyes. "Man, Katniss, maybe you should choose a talent that you have some...uh...practice with." 

"Like what?" Demanded Katniss. "I never had time for hobbies!" She scooped the stew at the bottom of her bowl with the bread and chomped on it happily. 

Mags said something and Katniss caught 'you'd be surprised.' Mags stood and went to get all the knotting she'd been doing. She lifted it with both hands and Peeta and Katniss stared as the knotted net was revealed to have the unfinished pattern dolphins playing in the waves made of knots!

"Wow," said Peeta. 

"She could make a fortune with the patterned ones," said Annie happily. "They sell well in the Capitol and the higher-level districts. But all the money goes to funding repairs for the fishing boats."

"Oh, my dear friend Violet has one of those," gushed Effie. "It's as big as her entire kitchen wall and-"

"What?" Said Haymitch. 

"I said," began Effie, looking annoyed. 

"No, not you," said Haymitch rudely. "You sell them to fund fishing?" 

Mags nodded. 

"How did you manage to...?" Haymitch cut off with a yelp of pain and he turned angrily to Finnick. "That was my foot, you idiot!" 

"I know," said Finnick. "Change the subject." 

"It's okay," said Annie softly. "You didn't need to stomp on his foot. I can leave if I need to." 

"He invited himself over and should follow our house rules," Finnick argued to the room at large. 

"Ugh...what house rules?" Peeta asked. Effie also looked confused. 

"No discussing the Games in the kitchen," said Finnick and Jo in tandem. Mags just watched Annie.

 

Annie, in turn, looked tense and quickly change the subject entirely. Katniss wasn't sure that what Haymitch had been asking had anything to do with the Games and Peeta also looked confused. 

"...District Four before?" Annie finished asking Effie.

"Once, as a little girl," Effie said. "We went to that little boutique hotel on the eastern side of the district." 

"Oh!" Annie laughed. "The Capitol's little playground. Yes, that is quite popular for vacations. Mags' things are in quite a lot of those cabins. Finnick does weaving for them, too."

"We have fresh mango for dessert if anyone wants some," said Jo as people began to finish. 

"Yes!" Said Katniss eagerly. 

"Do you have any tea?" Effie asked. 

 

The happy chatter continued as tea was brewed and chocolate cakes were produced by Mags. There wasn't a single mention of Katniss and Peeta being in love, for which Katniss was very grateful. It almost felt like a night off from being a victor.

Then, a look passed between Haymitch and Mags. Mags nodded and looked at Annie. As if it were some sort of signal from Mags, Annie stood and excused herself for the night. Finnick caught her hand as she passed by and pressed it to his lips to give her a kiss. Mags also said good-night. 

The mood had changed. Jo was no longer smiling, but looking at Haymitch with a strangely blank expression. Finnick moved the dirty dishes to the kitchen, his face hidden by the shadows of the room as Annie turned off some lights on her way up the stairs. 

"Effie," said Haymitch. "Perhaps you should turn in too."

"Oh, I'm all right," said Effie. 

"Ms. Trinket," said Haymitch. "Please." 

Peeta and Katniss looked at him, astonished. 

"Oh," Effie looked taken aback. "Oh...I see." She looked at the Odair siblings. "Oh...yes...you're Sky Alwright's victor's...yes. Well, good night. The room to the left of the bathroom I used, correct?" 

"Yes," said Jo. 

"Thank you, ma'am," said Finnick, giving her a soft smile over his shoulder. Effie clipped up the stairs and suddenly the victor's from twelve were left with the brother and sister. 

 

Jo poured herself some more tea. "Okay, Haymitch," said Jo, cupping her hands around the mug. "Why did you invite yourself over to our house?" 

"It wasn't because of the hurricane?" asked Peeta, surprised. As if to punctuate his point, a mighty gust of wind made something crash against another of the buildings. The rain was falling so hard that it had become background white-noise and Katniss has forgotten all about it. 

"Not only," admitted Haymitch. He looked at Finnick. "I need you to tell them."

Finnick frowned. Jo gazed into her tea.

"They won't believe me," insisted Haymitch. "They need to know. Because of the shit they pulled. They need to know." 

"Hey," Peeta said, looking at Jo. "You okay...? What's wrong?" 

Katniss looked and watched a single tear roll down Jo's cheek and into the tea. 

Finnick reached out to take one of Jo's hands in his. Katniss realized that both of their hands had scars - especially Finnick's palms. Which was odd. The surgery after their Games should have removed all of them...

 "Has Snow threatened you yet?" Finnick asked them quietly. 

Peeta and Katniss both nodded slowly. 

"He..." began Peeta but Jo interrupted. "Don't tell us. Just...just picture that confrontation, okay?" 

She took a deep breath. "When you win the games...it gives you power over people. It gives us the power to give people hope. And too much hope is dangerous." 

"Victors, if they were to work together, could amass a great number of followers," said Finnick. "So...so Snow makes sure that we are so busy protecting ourselves that we don't only lack the time to do something like that, we lack...we lack..." 

"The will," finished Haymitch for him gruffly. Finnick didn't meet Haymitch's eyes but nodded. 

"Snow will ask young victors, good-looking victors, to do things for him," said Jo. "And if you don't do them, he will threaten your family." She met Katniss' eyes. "You can protect your family. But it may come at a cost." 

_Like Peeta and I staying in love_ , thought Katniss. But Peeta didn't seem to think that qualified.

"What kinds of things...?" Peeta asked in a strangled whisper. 

 

Jo stood and went to open a drawer in a table that held a phone. She found what she wanted and came back over to slide a pamphlet at the pair of them. 

Katniss had to read the title four times before she understood what it said. Peeta went to open it, a horrified fascination on his face, but Katniss snatched it from the table and, rather rashly, hurled it into the fire. 

Finnick and Jo looked startled. 

"Yeah," said Haymitch. "She does stuff like that." To Katniss and Peeta he said. "Snow will give you a choice. I suggest you take the one you can live with, no matter what it will entail." He poured himself another drink and said, "I counted the rooms upstairs, I can sleep on the couch." 

"You sure?" Asked Finnick. 

Haymitch looked at the mostly-empty bottle of expensive liquor and said, "Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem." 

"Katniss," said Jo, turning to her. "You can sleep in my room if you like, but the last free room has a queen bed in it." 

"We usually sleep together," Katniss said. "I mean..." she backtracked quickly, the words of the pamphlet swimming in her mind's eye. "We sleep in the same bed a lot because...ugh...nightmares." 

Finnick and Jo both cracked smiles. But smiles that were tired and quite a bit sad. 

The four young victors headed upstairs, splitting up to enter the different rooms. 

 

Katniss turned to Peeta as soon as their door was shut. " _Buy_ _the body of a victor for a night?_ " She choked out the title of what Jo had shown them. 

"Snow makes them prostitute themselves," said Peeta in a horrified whisper. He paused. "Will he...? With us...?" 

"I don't think so," said Katniss. "He likes that we fell in love during our games. But we can't ever...he can't ever think anything else...or..."

"Katniss," said Peeta, he stepped closer to her. "I will never let him do that to you. As long as I can do something to stop it, it will. I promise." 

Katniss thought of Annie and, to her horror, began to cry. 


	2. Wedding Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Katniss and Peeta had gotten a chance to get married? 
> 
> They'll need a bit a help from those more experienced with living in the Capitol!

Snow hadn't seemed convinced by their little show. But a wedding, that would make it clear that Katniss and Peeta were in love. A lavish wedding with a romantic honeymoon. There was nothing else they could do short of running away and Katniss' conversation about that with Gale had gone terribly. Not to mention the increased Peacekeeper presence and Gale almost getting whipped to death.

No, Katniss couldn't let that distract her from the fact that she was supposed to be distracting the Capital. 

So, they were back to doing this wedding.  

 

She was going to get married. Katniss was horrified, terrified, and exhilarated. 

Peeta and Katniss were going to get married, to prove that their behavior in the arena had been because of love. They were doing what it took to save their families. 

 _At least I'm not doing what Finnick and Jo do_ , Katniss found herself thinking. The thought was horrifying and she shuddered. 

There was a soft knock at the door. 

"Yes?" Katniss asked. 

"It's me," came Peeta's voice. "Can I come in?" 

Katniss nodded, realized that was dumb and said. "Yeah, come in." 

Peeta smiled at her as he opened the door. "How are you feeling? All this with Gale..."

"I rather not talk about it," said Katniss in a rush. 

"Okay," said Peeta.

There was an awkward pause and then Peeta said, "I got a message from Snow today. He wants to know our wedding plans."

"I got that, too," said Katniss. It has been terrifying to wake up to a letter from the President. In it, he specified a date for the wedding - about a month before the next Hunger Games began. Which only gave them four and a half months to plan the damn thing. 

"Any thoughts?"

"Ugh...," said Katniss. "I...I don't know the first thing about planning a wedding! We need to...we need to..." Katniss looked a bit pathetically at Peeta and he started laughing. 

"Effie just called to say she'd be honored to do most of the arrangements for us," he said. 

"Oh thank god," breathed Katniss. 

"I told her you'd say that," said Peeta. "So she got right to it and told me we need to decide a few things by the end of the week so that she can get started." 

"Okay..." said Katniss cautiously. "Like what?" 

"Apparently you need to decide on a Maid of Honor and on at least one other bridesmaid," said Peeta. "I need to pick a best man. And We need to decide where we want the wedding." 

"Here, of course," said Katniss. 

"Katniss," said Peeta after an awkward pause. "We need, like, Effie's crowd to come to this. Capitol people. Is District 12 really the best idea? Especially with everything that's been going on?"

Katniss glared at him. Peeta sighed. "Just think about it? Your bridal party is the first decision anyway." 

"Prim of course," said Katniss instantly. "And...and...crap I need someone who knows how the Capital works, don't I?" 

"I think so," said Peeta. 

Katniss hesitated for a moment and then asked, "Do you think Haymitch has the phone number for the Odair house?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Hi, Jo." 

" _Hey, Katniss. Congratulations! I saw  wedding announcement on TV_." 

"Yeah, about the wedding..." Katniss switched the phone to her other ear and said. "Would you be one of my bridesmaids? It would just be you and Prim. I think I should have, you know, someone who knows how the Capitol works help us with the wedding. I know we just met but...yeah..." 

" _Be your bridesmaid_?" 

"Yeah...is that ok?" 

" _You know, I think it sounds like fun,_ " said Jo. It sounded as if she were smiling. " _Do you mind if I take the train down to Twelve and I stay over the weekend to talk with you about the details?"_

"Ugh...okay," said Katniss. Wasn't like she had much else to do. 

" _All right, see you soon!_ " 

 

* * *

 

 

Katniss woke up early on Friday and headed out to check her traps. Strictly speaking, she didn't need to hunt but she liked hunting and wanted to have some fresh food for Jo coming over. Then she made sure there were clean sheets in the guest room and an extra towel in the bathroom and then generally wondered why she was so nervous. She said as much to Prim, who started laughing.

"That's cause you want her to like you, silly," said Prim. "You want a girl-friend to hang out with! Mom and I have always said that you needed more friends." Katniss spluttered a bit and Prim laughed again. 

With about twenty minutes left to go until the train arrived, the two sisters headed to the station together. When they arrived, they were chatting about what else to make for dinner to go along with the rabbit Katniss had gotten. One of the junior-mechanics was down by one of the tracks, tightening bolts, and Prim let out a happy shout when she saw him.

"Leo! Hi! I haven't seen you since class ended!" 

Leo Faunen, who was about a year and a half older than Prim, pushed back his cap and grinned. "Hey, Prim! Hello, Katniss. Nice to see you both." He clambered back onto the platform and said. "Yeah, it's weird to no longer have you as neighbors. But your new place is probably much nicer." 

"It's very big," said Prim, nodding. "But I miss having you guys around." 

"You're always welcome to stop by," Leo told her. "You too, Katniss. We know you're the one who's been leaving us the meat." 

Katniss shrugged while Prim blinked in surprise. "We don't need it anymore, your family does. Just a little to show that...I know I was never the friendliest but your family were good neighbors." 

"I'll let Jaxx know he was right," said Leo with a grin. 

"So, junior mechanic?" Asked Prim. "Since when?" 

"I'm filling in for the regular guy who has a nasty case of the measles and won't be able to work for almost a month," said Leo. "But I'm REALLY hoping it turns into a regular gig...I rather be out here than in the mines..."

For a moment, they all reflected on this somberly. Then Leo asked, "Why are you girls here?" 

"We're waiting for Katniss' new friend," said Prim. 

 

The whistle of the approaching train halted anymore conversation and they turned to watch the machine speed into the platform. The lone passenger got off with only a duffel thrown over her shoulder. 

Leo blinked in surprise and called, "Jo Odair?! Is that you?" 

"Leo!" Jo looked delighted. "Wow, I haven't seen you in ages! You've gotten so big..." 

Leo laughed in an embarrassed way, taking off his cap and ruffling his hair. "Yeah, I got a growth spurt. You should see Derek though...so much taller than I was at his age, it's unfair. Ugh...why haven't you come around...?" 

Jo looked a bit uncomfortable and said, "I didn't want your family to get any unwanted attention from the fact that I was helping you out. You've been getting the packages all right?" 

"Yeah," said Leo with a grin. "Jaxx and I go to Haymitch's to pick them up once a month." 

"You send them packages?" Asked Katniss, despite herself. 

"Yes," said Jo with a grin. "You and Peeta aren't the first ones to want to help out the families of your arena-allies. We just don't announce it on television." 

Katniss grimaced. "Yeah...I wish he had done that more discreetly."

Leo and Prim both grinned. 

"Maybe I can stop by tomorrow?" Jo asked Leo. 

"I think the kids would all like that," said Leo. "Pa will probably be out and mom always talks about how nice you are...she got really angry when they ran that story about you and Finnick during the last Hunger Games. 'Those people don't know who they're talking about'!" 

Katniss was confused, having been in the Hunger Games meant she hadn't seen any TV during it, but Prim looked solemn. 

Jo shrugged. "The Capitol will talk about anything give the chance. I try not to let it bother me." 

"Fair," said Leo. "All right, I better get back to work. See you around everyone." And he jumped back down to the other tracks, fearlessly skirting the train and going back to fix the other line. 

"Come on," said Katniss to Jo. "We don't live too far." 

 

Jo waited until after lunch to get down to the business of planning the wedding. 

"You need to get married in the Capitol," she said without preamble. Katniss opened her mouth to argue and Jo cut her off. "You need President Snow to be there. You need Cesar Flickerman and the Game-makers and as many high-government people as possible to be there. You need to invite actors and singers and musicians and at least the younger set of victors. Do you really want all these people here?" 

Katniss realized that this was more horrifying than getting married in the Capitol. "Fine," she sighed. "But does it all have to be televised?" 

"Um..." Jo thought about this. "I think we can convince them not to televise the reception afterward...maybe limit what they can see of the ceremony...it will make it seem more exclusive, they'll like it." 

"Ugh..okay," said Katniss helplessly. 

"It won't be that bad," Jo assured her. "Peeta really loves you."

Katniss realized that Jo hadn't said anything of Katniss loving Peeta back and that horrified her. She was supposed to be convincing everyone that she as in love with Peeta! "I'm not afraid of the actual marriage bit," Katniss burst out. "Peeta's great, I probably don't deserve him..." That wasn't what she had meant to say so she quickly backtracked. "I just don't know a thing about Capitol weddings. Here you just wear clean clothes and say some vows, scrape together a good meal and then toast your first bit of bread together in your new house." 

Jo looked confused. "Toast bread?" 

"Yeah, signifying a happy marriage," Katniss looked at her curiously. "Do you not do that?" 

Jo shook her head. "Usually you break a glass bottle on the family boat." 

"A boat?" Katniss blinked. 

"Boats are more important than houses," explained Jo. "But this isn't terribly important right now. You know there probably won't be any bread toasting until after your wedding, right? That won't happen in a Capitol wedding." 

Katniss grumbled. Sure she didn't completely want to be getting married but if she were getting married then she wanted to do it right. 

 

Prim knocked on the door of Katniss' room and poked her head in shyly. "Can I come help decide things?" 

"The more the merrier, right Katniss?" Said Jo. 

Katniss grinned at her little sister. "Come on in, little duck." 

Prim skipped over and snuggled on the bed with Katniss. Jo leaned back against the foot of the bed, lost in thought. "You know, I think I have the perfect place for you to get married." 

"Where?" Asked Katniss. 

"It's on the outskirts of the Capitol," explained Jo. "A huge vineyard-resort owned by someone who owes me a few favors. I'm sure he won't mind doing something like this for the newest victors." 

"Okay," said Katniss. "So we have a location - what's next?" 


	3. On the Way to the Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning a wedding is one thing, getting married is another game altogether!

'What's next' ending up taking the better part of two months. It involved phone calls from Effie about colors of flowers and what kind of food to serve (two things Katniss left up to Peeta.) It meant Cinna coming by to have Katniss try on dresses that the Capitol had voted on and also fitting Prim and Jo for dresses. It meant Jo sitting down with a list of people who should be invited, first running it by Effie, and then running it by Katniss.

"Who are these people?" Katniss complained as the names swam before her. 

"Potential sponsors for your tributes," said Jo grimly, cutting off Effie. "And the mentors of potential future allies." 

This darkened the room for a moment as Peeta and Katniss both looked at the older woman while Effie looked horrified. 

"Trust me," said Jo. "You can never have too many people on your side." 

Katniss put more thought and care about who was on that list, after that. Trying to think about who could, perhaps, someday keep a kid alive. 

 

It was still much more fun to get to choose the lucky few from District 12 who would come with them to watch the ceremony. Prim and her mother, of course, but also Peeta's parents and Gale and his family (although Katniss got a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach when writing that invitation but the Capitol thought they were cousins so she had to at least send an invite.) Also Madge and her family, and the Faunens. 

Macie almost lost if when they got the invitation. "The Capitol! We're going to the Capitol!" She hollered, running around and waving the note like a small flag. 

"You sure, Katniss?" Mrs. Faunen asked. 

"Your family has known mine forever," said Katniss stubbornly, putting a freshly killed duck on the table for them. "It wouldn't feel right if you were missing." 

"I don't think we'll all be able to make it," said Mrs. Faunen, glancing at her husband's drying clothes above the stove. "But we'll see what we can do." 

"Okay," said Katniss. She was almost out of the door before she remembered. "By the way, my prep team from the Capitol said they would supply everyone with appropriate clothes for the event." Little Macie's and Derek's eyes almost popped out of their heads and they both turned to stare pleadingly at their mother. Leo also paused with whatever he was fixing at the table and looked at his mom with huge eyes.

She sighed. "Well, the kids will be there at least." 

Derek let out a whoop.

Katniss was still grinning when she passed by Greasy Sae's to give her an invite. But the older woman just laughed and offered her some soup to take home. 

 

Suddenly, there was only a week or so left and Katniss was finally done with trying on dresses. She sighed as she leaned against the pillows of her bed and wondered why Jo hadn't called in a while. She had been calling every other day for a bit there, running lists of names and supplies by Katniss that started to sound like nonsense after a while. But she had also just called to say hello, using phrases loaded with meaning as she asked about the productivity of the mines and of the harshness of the winter to carefully tease out the state of rebellion (or lack of) in District 12. Katniss was starting the suspect that the Odairs were up to something, but was inclined to not ask too many questions in order to protect her own family. Now, she found herself worrying if the two District 4 victors had bitten off more than they could chew. 

_What would happen if Jo and Finnick were caught breaking the rules?_ Katniss wondered. Would something happen to Annie or to Mags? Would their young cousins get reaped or the fishing boats of their family friends burn down? 

Katniss was biting her nails again as she worried, and found that she was by the telephone.

Katniss only hesitated a fraction of a second before she picked up the phone and dialed. 

It rang four times and Katniss was really starting to freak out when a soft voice asked, " _Hello_?" 

"Annie? Is that you?"

" _Katniss_!" Annie sounded surprised. " _Is everything okay_?" 

"Ugh...yes," said Katniss. She was suddenly struck with a combination of shyness and nerves. She wasn't sure how much Annie knew about...about...Katniss didn't even know what Annie didn't know because, frankly, she didn't know it either. 

"I was just calling to ask Jo...about the plans for arriving at the wedding location next week!" Said Katniss in a rush. 

" _Oh, that's right_ ," said Annie. " _Josie usually calls you twice a week. I think she said we were arriving on the same train as you_ _so that Josie can introduce you and Peeta to Mr. Morriss._ " 

"Morriss owns the place, right?" Said Katniss. 

" _That's right_ ," said Annie. _"Jo showed me some photos. The place looks gorgeous_." 

"Right," said Katniss. Something occurred to her. "Oh! You're coming, too?" 

" _Maybe_ ," said Annie cautiously. " _It will depend on how I'm feeling on the days leading up to it...um...I may need to stay here to help out with my family_." 

Katniss narrowed her eyes. There was something in the way that Annie had said that...like it was a half-lie or a code... 

_Something is up in District 4_ , Katniss thought. _The rebellion is starting and here we are planning a stupid wedding._

" _Katniss? You still there_?" Asked Annie. 

"Yes, sorry," said Katniss. "I was just thinking of...ugh...seating arrangements." 

Annie laughed. " _Don't worry, I'll be inconspicuous if I do come. I'll let Josie know you called._ " 

"Why do you call her Josie?" Katniss burst out. And then she went very red. 

Annie laughed again. " _I just picked it up, I guess. She's never corrected me although I've seen her snap at others who use Finnick's pet name for her_." 

"Just wondering," mumbled Katniss, still beet red. "I...I hope I'll see you next week." 

" _Me, too. Bye, Katniss_!" 

Annie hung up and Katniss let out a sigh of relief, partially because the kind older girl hadn't minded Katniss' complete lack of social grace and partially because it sounded like Jo and her family were both okay. 

 

Prim came into the room and frowned at her older sister. "Katniss, what's going to happen to Buttercup while we're gone?" 

"He's staying here, of course," said Katniss quickly. 

"But Katniss..." wheeled Prim. 

"No, Prim," said Katniss firmly. "I'm not having that evil cat at my wedding. Have Mrs. Faunen watch him." Sometimes it paid to be the one getting married. 

 

Six days later, with two days to go until the actual wedding, Katniss and Peeta gathered at the train station with the small portion of the wedding party traveling with them from District 12. 

Katniss' mother and Prim, Peeta's father (but neither his mother nor his older brothers which Katniss thought odd but couldn't bring herself to question), Gale's mom (Hazelle) and his oldest sibling (Rory) but neither Gale nor the two youngest kids (which hurt Katniss more than she wanted to let on, but Gale had said he couldn't just take off four days from the mines and had then stomped off angrily), all four Faunen children (Macie was to be their flower girl), Madge and her father (as the Mayor of District 12 he was actually supposed to give some sort of speech to someone at some point but Katniss had let Jo handle that). Then, of course, a very grumpy Haymitch who was, to his shock, Peeta's best man. 

Haymitch was STILL arguing about how he should not be best man. "I am more likely to be drunk than I am to be sober," Haymitch was telling Peeta as they waited for the train in the light drizzle characteristic of early spring in District 12. 

"Mr. Abernathy!" Katniss' mother rounded on Haymitch in a thoroughly unexpected fashion. "If you are intoxicated at my daughter's wedding I swear to god I will make sure you don't get another drink for the rest of this year, do I make myself clear!?" 

Katniss stared at her mother in wonder. 

Haymitch looked completely taken aback. "Yes, ma'am," he muttered. 

"Good," she huffed. Then she brightened as the train whistle cut through the morning air. "Ah, here's the train." 

Little Macie was jumping up and down with so much excitement that Leo actually pulled her back to make sure she stood well clear from the tracks. 

Jaxx and Peeta paused in their conversation about the price of bread for the coming year with the shortages from District 11 and Jaxx let out an admiring whistle. "So that's why you like working here, Leo. It's beautiful." 

"I told you," said Leo smugly. 

 

The train pulled to a stop and the door sprung open. 

"SURPRISE!" Said Katniss' prep team practically falling over each other to come give Katniss a hug. Cinna was much more reserved as he stepped out, followed by Effie. 

"We decided to meet you here," said Venia, beaming. "Portia is here too, but she's feeling a bit queasy so she's inside, who are all of these?" She looked around to look at the Faunens. "Well, you do look familiar...why is that?" 

"They're family friends of ours," said Katniss in a rush, sparing the Faunen's the explanation that they were on TV five years ago because of their brother had made the final eight of the Hunger Games. "Let's go before it rains any harder?" 

Everyone agreed and got onto the train in a more or less organized fashion. This train was less glamorous than the one they had used for the victory tour - it was meant to go faster after all, and carry more passengers - and didn't have bedrooms. What it had instead was a very spacious "sitting car" with richly upholstered seats bunched around freshly waxed wooden tables that had been set with flower arrangements and bowls of fruit. Another train car was the usual dining car, but with multiple tables as opposed to the one. The final car held a bunch of supplies that Katniss figured were for the wedding. The small group from Twelve handed their meager luggage over to the train attendant and sat down as if they weren't quite sure what to do.

"Is all this for us?" Macie whispered to Derek, motioning to the fruit. Katniss felt somewhat ashamed, although she wasn't sure for what. 

"Of course, my dears!" Said Effie grandly. "Dig right in!" 

All the younger kids pounced on the fruit with wide eyes as Portia appeared followed with an attendant with tea. 

"Well, finally!" Said Effie. 

"They couldn't find it under all the make-up we brought," said Portia. "Cinna, you had them bring too much." 

"I had nothing to do with that," said Cinna with a smile. 

Katniss was glad for her prep team's need to have a conversation, as they kept asking all of her family and friends all sorts of questions. It seemed to put off Jaxx, but everyone else seemed to be having a great time trying samples of food the attendants kept bringing and answering all sorts of questions about life in District 12. 

 

Jaxx sidled up to Katniss and Peeta a few hours in and looked at them with a bit of exasperation. Katniss instantly laughed. 

"Are they always like that?" Asked Jaxx. 

"Pretty much," said Peeta with a grin. "You get used to it." 

"You do?" 

"Nope," said Katniss. "Just wait until they start measuring everyone for the outfits..." 

"Attention everyone," said Flavius, clapping his hands together. "I must interrupt this lovely socializing to begin taking measurements for the outfits. We'll take you one at a time to the other room, starting with you mother of the bride." 

"See?" Said Katniss. 

Jaxx shook his head. "Crazy," he said. "Who's paying for all this?" 

"The Capitol, somehow," said Katniss. "Jo did something with a fund for victors..." 

"Why not take some of that money and, you know," Jaxx lowered his voice. "Buy food with it for folks back home." 

"I asked about that," Peeta whispered, barely moving his lips. "But apparently it can't be used for that. It's for, I dunno social advancement or something like that." 

Katniss nodded, her eyes narrowing. She'd been so angry when she found out that she had almost broken one of Peeta's windows when she started waving her hands around somehow knocked over a heavy curtain. 

Jaxx frowned, staring at the flower arrangement. "Why didn't Gale come?" He asked suddenly. 

Katniss' throat felt tight and nothing came out. 

"He couldn't get off work," explained Peeta for her. 

Jaxx nodded. "It had nothing to do with...you know...the thing with the Peacekeepers?" 

"No," said Katniss, so surprised she answered. "Why did you ask that?" 

"I dunno," Jaxx shrugged. "All the rules seemed to have changed, that's all. We didn't even get our monthly package from the Odair's last month." 

Katniss and Peeta exchanged worried glances. 

"Yeah," said Jaxx grimly, his voice so low Katniss could barely hear it. "That's what I wondered, too." 

"The Odair's will get on this train in less than two hours," said Katniss brightly, wondering who she was trying to convince and what she was trying to convince them of. "And then..." 

"Then the fun can really start," said Peeta as Venia came over. 

"I think the fun has already started!" Said Venia. "What's your name, young man?"

"Jaxx," said Jaxx, looking somewhat alarmed. 

"Well, Jaxx, it's your turn!" 

"My turn for _what_?" He looked terrified. 

"A fitting of course! Come on, don't be shy."

Jaxx gave Katniss a clear "help me" look but followed Venia all the same. 

 

Katniss' prediction of two hours ended up being so completely and totally wrong that Jaxx and Peeta began teasing her about it. After four hours, they all sat down to have a lunch that left everyone from Twelve flabbergasted. After that, they began singing and teaching the group from the Capitol all of the District songs. They were amazed to discover that Portia had a pretty good singing voice as she regaled them with some of the latest hits from the Capitol. 

"Oh, Portia," said Venia eagerly. "Sing that one that Jo and Cerena just released together, go on!" 

"Jo can sing?" Said Katniss baffled. "I thought her talent was dancing?" 

"Well, she did the dancing for the music video, but she helped write the song," corrected Effie. "And it's not that new, it came out during the victor's tour!" 

"It's beautiful," said Venia stoutly. 

"Who's Cerena?" Wondered Jaxx. 

"She's the Victor from fifteen years ago, from District Six," explained Cinna. "She won by poisoning all the water sources." 

Katniss shuddered. She couldn't imagine someone pulling that during her own games. 

"She was fourteen at the time so she's still one of the younger victors," added Venia. "Oh, Portia, please." 

"All right," said Portia. And she began...

"They said the snow would never come 

They said the sun would never stop 

They said the world would keep on turning 

Keep on turning 

Keep on turning 

Now the winter has come to bear

On a world that is unprepared 

But there's a song still playing 

Song still playing 

Song still playing

 

And the mockingbird still sings." 

 

Katniss started a bit when she heard the last line of the verse. But no, it was a Mockingbird, not a Mockingjay. It didn't mean anything, right? The snow didn't refer to President Snow and the winter wasn't the Capital and the song wasn't a rebellion...

_Right_?

Katniss listened with baited breath. Peeta, feeling her tense up, took one of her hands and rubbed circles on the back of it with her thumb. Everyone else probably thought he was trying to be romantic. Katniss understood it as his 'what's wrong?' signal. 

 

"Even in the darkest night 

Dawn always follows the moon 

Even on the darkest day you know the sun 

Is just out of sight 

Clothed by night 

Just open your eyes

Just open your eyes 

 Hear the mockingbird's song tonight."

 

Katniss felt ill. Was the entire damn thing a code? 

Haymitch and Cinna seemed to be trying just a smidge too hard not to catch Katniss' eye. 

The rest of the song wasn't particularly blaring in any way, and Portia got a healthy round of applause once she was done. 

Katniss stood and moved to one of the windows and pressed the button that would normally have raised the blinds and opened the window a crack, saying something about needing fresh air.

 

But nothing happened.

"Oh, my dear, I tried that earlier," said Effie. "I wanted to get rid of the smell of food. But they seem to be having some trouble with the windows - I can't raise any of them." 

"Leo can probably fix it," said Derek. "He loves tech." 

Leo looked embarrassed and said, "I can try." 

He came over to Katniss and started examining the mechanism. 

 Katniss contented herself with asking for water and then excused herself to use the bathroom. 

When she was under control, she returned to find that Leo has half-dismantled the control for the blinds and was happily sticking a fork in it to try to reach some internal mechanism. 

"Don't electrocute yourself," warned Jaxx. 

"I won't. Sheesh," Leo responded. 

 

Jaxx rolled his eyes and sat down to speak with Madge, Peeta and Katniss. Katniss wasn't sure what they talked about for those next two hours, but she remembered feeling relatively happy and safe. The lights in the train had changed color to mean it was nearing sunset in whatever part of the nation they were in, and Effie was saying that they should be in District 4 now she didn't know why they hadn't slowed down yet, when Leo suddenly crowed. "I got it!" And the blinds snapped up. 

 It was suddenly dead silent in that train car. 

 

The fishing village outside the window was on fire. Throngs of humans stood outside of the reach of the flames, yelling at each other as they tried to direct water from the ocean onto the fire. Even through the glass, they could imagine the shouts and the smell of smoke. 

"CLOSE THE BLINDS!" Haymitch yelled. 

Leo fumbled with the controls, his face pale. 

"NOW, BOY!" Haymitch shouted. "CLOSE THEM NOW!" 

 

The blinds snapped back down with a hiss and as Leo trembled. Prim let out a muffled sob and Katniss practically ran to her, wrapping her baby sister in a hug. Jaxx likewise had Macie in his arms while most of the others sat there, stunned. 

"You fool of a kid," Haymitch half-growled. "You fool...what is it with your family...?" 

Leo's shocked look turned instantly defiant and he balled his hands into fists.

"None of us saw that, got it?!" Haymitch yelled at the room. "Our lives may depend on it someday - got it? We didn't see that. The blinds didn't work, this kid didn't get them open. Agreed?!" 

Haymitch yelled at everyone until he got affirmative nods. Even from Effie and the deeply shaken prep team. 

"Good," Haymitch huffed. "We don't want to ruin this wedding; got it?" He sat down and opened a bottle of port. "Someone sing something," he snapped. 

It was quiet. 

"Come on," Haymitch urged. 

 

"Don't you dare look out your window 

Darling everything's on fire," Macie whispered. 

"The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby 

Even when the music is gone."

 

Katniss swallowed hard. That sound was tied to the Hunger Games at District 12, and was usually sung at the memorial for the fallen tributes. There had been no memorial this past year, but Macie would have learned it the year Ash had died. Jaxx was so white that Katniss could see the veins in his hand. 

 

"Just close your eyes 

The sun is going down

You'll be all right 

No one can hurt you now 

Come morning light, you and I will be 

safe and sound..."

 

Macie's voice trailed to a stop and then everyone jumped as the prep team applauded loudly. Katniss wondered if they even knew what it meant. 

Jaxx leaned in closer to Katniss and Peeta. "Do you think the Odairs...?" Jaxx couldn't even finish. 

Neither Peeta nor Katniss answered; but, Peeta squeezed Katniss' hand so hard it hurt. 

 

About thirty minutes later the train jarred to a stop, throwing Derek and Rory clean across the room (to be fair, they had been trying to see who could stay on one foot the longest). 

"What is wrong with this driver?!" Burst out Effie, who had been unusually quiet for the last thirty minutes. "You can't just go around stopping like that...!" 

"Effie, please," said Cinna, putting his hand on her arm. She stopped abruptly. 

An attendant came into their area of the train and reported, "We're going to wait for only ten minutes before moving on." Then he stood at attention near the outer door.

Effie looked flabbergasted. "No," she protested. "We said we would give the Odairs more than thirty minutes to get here!" 

"I'm only following my directions ma'am," said the poor man. 

"Where is your manager! I want to speak to him right now!" And Effie pushed right past him to go to the front of the train. 

"You think it will make a difference?" Peeta asked Katniss. 

Katniss shook her head mutely. 

Nine minutes and forty-five seconds later there was a rapid knock on the door and the attendant sprang to work, opening the door and taking bags. "Good afternoon, miss. Sir," said the attendant. "Will anyone else in your party be joining you?" 

"Not today, thanks," said a familiar voice and Katniss felt weak from relief. 

 

Jo and Finnick Odair entered the train car with their ready smiles and Octavia let out a little shriek. "Josephine, what happened to your hair?!" 

For all of Jo's beautiful, long red hair had been cut higher than her shoulders. But Katniss was more concerned about the fact that Finnick had a fresh scar running from his jawline down into the folds of his shirt. 

"I was ready for something different," Jo assured Katniss' prep team. She came up to Katniss and gave her a hug. "Hello, you. Annie says you called me last week. That was sweet of you." 

"Just checking in," said Katniss, forcing herself to smile. The train got started again with a lurch as Finnick went around introducing himself to everyone. Madge almost fainted after Finnick winked at her. The prep team wasn't much better off. 

 

Introductions went around again at least two more times because Jo was determined to have all the names down by the end of the train ride. Jo and Finnick were sent to get measured with Cinna himself - much to their confusion as they had already been measured earlier in the process - but when they returned Finnick's scar was almost invisible. Much like Cinna had worked the scar Katniss' had gotten on her face after interceding with Gale's whipping so that they could film her for picking her wedding dress. 

Jo kept glancing over at Jaxx, as if she couldn't quite believe her eyes, and Haymitch was purposefully avoiding looking at Finnick.

 

All in all, everyone was very glad to get off the train when they arrived at their destination. 

"Welcome to Sunset Vineyards," said Jo grandly as they exited. Instantly everyone's mood brightened as they saw the grand mansion silhouetted by the setting sun. 

"That's where you're getting married?!" Prim demanded, tugging on Katniss' arm. 

Katniss just nodded. 

"And here is Jack himself," said Jo, waving as a man appeared in the back of a roofless car. Jack Morriss turned out to be a tall, lean man with dark skin and teeth so white they hurt to look at. Both of his ears had several golden piercings that glittered with different gemstones.

"Josephine, my dear!" He cried, jumping out of his car and coming forward to embrace her. "It's so good to see you!" 

"Jack!" Jo looked delighted, but Katniss recognized that it was a little bit forced. "You scoundrel, what is that thing you're driving?" 

"The newest model, of course," he said, looking at his car proudly. "Do you like it?" 

"I do," said Finnick appreciatively. "Mind letting me take it for a spin?" 

"Last time you drove one of my cars you drove it into a hedge," said Jack, shaking a finger at him. 

"That was Sky's fault," protested Finnick. 

"Jack," said Jo, taking Katniss' arm and practically pulling her forward. "This is Katniss Everdeen." 

"The girl on fire," said Jack, giving her a little bow. "I am honored to offer you my home for your wedding." 

"Thank you for inviting us at such short notice," said Katniss. "Wait...ugh...having us! For having us cause we invited you..." Katniss fell silent, her face flushed, and Peeta laughed softly. 

"It's my pleasure," said Jack. "Sky arrived two days ago with all of the wedding help in tow, they completely transformed my garden. You're going to love it...here he is now!" 

An entire fleet of cars had arrived to take the luggage and people the last block or so to the mansion and a small man in bright blue high heels with neon blue hair jumped out of the front. 

"Jo! Finnick!" He cried, waving frantically. 

Finnick laughed. "Hi, Sky!" To Katniss, he added. "Sky is the District 4 chaperone, kind of like Effie. I was his first victor. He's rather fond of us." Katniss could only nod, already overwhelmed.

In the flurry of loading everyone and everything onto the cars, Katniss ended up with only Prim for company in Jack's car. Luckily, Jack seemed to understand that they were all exhausted and took the sisters straight to their room ("you and Peeta will share a room after the wedding of course but appearances! Appearances!") Their mother appeared a short while later, followed by an attendant with a light dinner of sandwiches. 

 

Finally, alone, the Everdeen family are in silence for a while before Prim dared to say, "Do you think Jo's hair and Finnick's scar have to do with those boats burning?" 

"I don't know Prim," said Katniss. "I...I think we better not think about it too hard." 

Prim and her mom fell asleep almost right away, but Katniss tossed and turned, the image of those boats becoming ashes burned into the back of her eyelids.

 

She gave up about two hours later, and snuck out of the room, thinking vaguely that she would get some air on the balcony. To her surprise, she found that Jaxx and Peeta were already there and arguing softly. 

"Why not just ask them?" Jaxx was saying. "I know they're awake, the light is on under their door." 

"Ask who what?" Said Katniss, coming closer. 

Jaxx didn't seem put off by her entrance. "Ask the Odairs about what we saw in District 4," said Jaxx. "Peeta here seems to think that we need to pretend everything is fine when it's not." 

"He doesn't get it," Peet told Katniss. 

Katniss frowned. What did she want to do? Not sit around waiting for others to make decisions for her.

She turned around and said, "Let's go." 

Jaxx grinned as he half-ran to keep up and Peeta trailed behind hesitantly. Jaxx ended up taking the lead because Katniss didn't actually remember which room was the Odairs. He knocked impatiently several times before Jo opened the door. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the three of them standing in the dark hall. "I was expecting Katniss to convince Peeta to show up," she said. "But Jaxx...are you sure you want to get mixed up in...in _anything_?" 

Jaxx looked at her stubbornly and said, "My brother died protecting you." Jo flinched as if she'd been punched but Jaxx continued in a rush. "The least you can do is prove to me that you made his death worth it." 

Jo seemed to deflate and nodded, opening the door so that they could go inside. Finnick, Sky, Cinna, and Haymitch were all perched on various furniture items. Sky and Haymitch both had drinks while Cinna seemed to be examining Finnick's scar again, a tub of medicine in his hand. 

Finnick frowned at Jaxx as that three teenagers entered. "That was mean," Finnick told Jaxx softly. 

"I know," said Jaxx, but he didn't look too sorry about it. "But I need to know. I need to know what's coming because I need to take care of my little siblings." 

"Brave kid," said Haymitch. "But stupid." 

Jaxx glared at him.

"Shut up, Haymitch," snapped Katniss. 

"What happened to you two?" Peeta asked Finnick before Haymitch could retort. 

"Cinna said you saw the boats," said Finnick. "Jo and I were trying to help put out the flames, tend to the wounded, stuff like that. We were trying to not attract too much attention but I got slashed at by an overzealous Peacekeeper all the same."

"They didn't recognize me though," he added with a glance at Sky. "So no worries there." 

"And my hair...er...caught on fire," said Jo nonchalantly. 

Sky's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What?!" 

"I'm okay," said Jo. "I just chopped it off. Annie tried to fix it up and that's what made us late for the train." 

"Oh my goodness," said Sky weakly. 

 

"Why are you here?" Jaxx asked Sky suddenly. Peeta shot him a warning look. "He's from the Capitol," said Jaxx hotly. 

"As am I," said Cinna gravely. "Not all people from the Capitol are mean or empty-headed, Jaxx. Some of us, when given the chance, are just as willing to fight for what is right." 

Sky nodded. "I've been trying to help since I realized that Jo's Games were rigged all those years ago," he said. 

Jaxx stared. "The Games were rigged...?" 

"I wasn't meant to leave that Arena," said Jo. 

"As a punishment for me," finished Finnick. "People like us are, ironically, too high-profile to ever fight back openly. That's why this wedding is so important. We have to look like we're going along with Snow's little games." 

"Did you know this?" Peeta asked Katniss. He looked annoyed like he had when he learned that Katniss and Haymitch had their own way of communicating during their Games. 

"Not explicitly," said Katniss. "But I guessed." Well, she hadn't. But she could have if she had tried, it was so dreadfully obvious now. 

"What's the plan now?" Asked Katniss. 

Haymitch snorted. "There is no plan, sweetheart."

"Right," Katniss marched his tone. "And this wasn't a secret meeting in Jo's bedroom." 

"This was me assuring everyone that Jack has no secret cameras in his place," said Jo. "And trying to explain to Sky why I have so much less hair." 

"There is a loose plan if you want to call it that," said Finnick. "For something to be decided during the next Hunger Games, when everyone is in the Capitol again. But you're being watched too much for us to be making any plans right now."

"And it's useless to even begin without knowing what the Quarter Quell will bring," added Cinna. "And we won't know that for another week or so." 

"But this is a rebellion," said Jaxx. "Right?" 

 

For a moment it was quiet. 

"The embers of one," said Jo finally. 

"That's good enough for me," said Jaxx. He looked Jo in the eye and said. "Sorry about earlier, it was mean." Looking around, he added, "Good night everyone," and slipped out. 

"That boy will be trouble," said Haymitch.

"He looks exactly like Ash," muttered Jo. 

"And he acts like Gale," added Katniss. "And all those people in my District who want to take down the Capitol."

"There are people like that everywhere, Katniss," said Finnick. "But no one will get far alone." 

"That's another reason this wedding is important, isn't it?" Guessed Peeta shrewdly. "How much thought did you put into that guest list?" 

Finnick gave Peeta a half-grin. "We're not that crafty. We were mainly trying to introduce you two kids to anyone who may be helpful to know in the long run. Some of them are rich, some of them are powerful, others are just past victors who will make your life interesting." 

"Interesting?" Haymitch let out a laugh. "Just wait until Katniss meets Johanna Mason." 


	4. The Other Victors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta and Katniss meet their wedding guests.

The first look Katniss got of Johanna Mason was of her naked. 100% butt naked. 

The wedding guests began arriving the next day, starting with the past victors who Jo, Finnick, and Haymitch considered friends.  

"You need friends, Katniss," Prim had told her as they ate breakfast that morning. "Try to be nice." 

"I'm not good at nice!" Katniss had protested. 

 

Now she found herself alone in an elevator with a completely naked Johanna - although Katniss didn't know that at first. Katniss tried to look at the wall, her cheeks burning. 

"Please," the other woman scoffed. "Don't tell me you haven't seen a naked woman before." 

"I don't know who you are," Katniss protested. 

"Johanna," said Johanna. "I was wearing this ridiculous satin thing Portia wanted to put me in and it was sticking to me something awful." She kicked the dress in question into the corner. "This is much better." 

Katniss nodded, still looking determinedly ahead. 

The elevator opened and Finnick Odair blinked and then burst into laughter. "Hey, Johanna!" 

"Finnick!" She punched him in the arm. "How are you?" 

"I'm fine," he said. "I was going to go have lunch, care to join me?" 

"Please have her get dressed first!" Snapped Katniss, exiting the elevator. "There are kids around!" 

"Pretty sure the Faunen boys won't mind," said Finnick snidely. 

"Don't you dare corrupt my neighbors!" Katniss growled. Both Finnick and Johanna laughed and Katniss marched off in a huff, wishing that she didn't have to spend another three days (oh god they had three days left) changing outfits and talking to people. 

 

The next train-full of arrivals made as big of an impression as Johanna. Chaff, a past victor from District 11 who was a friend of Haymitch's, greeted Katniss by giving her a full-on kiss on the mouth. 

Katniss had stumbled back in shock but then got a bit of a revenge as Derek, who happened to be nearby, came over and gave Chaff a piece of his mind in the way that can only really be accomplished by a nine-year-old whose voice hasn't even cracked yet. 

But she had also had a great conversation with Cecelia, a victor from Five who had brought her four-year-old with her, and Seeder, another victor from Eleven.

She'd been surprised with a bouquet of flowers by an old man who introduced himself as Beetee and kept polishing his glasses as he talked. "I'm from District 3," he said. "I'm friends with Mags, I think she was the one who scored me the invitation. I was hoping to see her today..." 

"District 4 is a little...hectic right now," Katniss had said. 

"Ah," said Beetee. "Yes, so are a few parts of District 3." 

Then he changed gears entirely to show Katniss how the flowers he had brought changed color in the sun. "The genetic mutation was discovered by another of the past victors from Three," he said. 

"They're beautiful," said Katniss, and meant it.

 

The victor who surprised her the most was, incidentally, a young man called Davie who she found talking to Peeta after she had finished taking to Beetee. 

"Who is this?" Katniss asked, slipping into her usual place by Peeta's side. Peeta pulled her close in a half-hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek before saying. "This is Davie Silverline, from District 2." 

Katniss blinked, trying to keep her face neutral. Davie had won the year after Jo and, like all career tributes had been quick and efficient in dispatching his competition. 

"Oh don't look at me like that," said Davie, rolling his eyes. Apparently, Katniss was not good at the neutral face. "Not all people from District 1 and 2 are bloodthirsty maniacs, those just tend to volunteer for the games more often. You may recall that I wasn't particularly cruel to anyone in my Hunger Games." 

"I don't remember inviting you," said Katniss honestly, still unsure what to think. 

"I have your agreement written on paper," said Jo, coming up behind them. "Davie here, is my dance partner." 

Davie elbowed her in the ribs and Jo rolled her eyes as she added. "We have the same talent. The Capitol loves it." To Davie, she added. "Johanna says she's going to dance with you at least once this weekend so watch out." 

Davie groaned. "Johanna hates me, that's particularly a death sentence." 

"Maybe she's warming up to you," suggested Jo. 

"Fat chance," Davie muttered. Catching sight of Finnick across the room he said, "I'm going to go say hi to Finnick. Peeta, Katniss." He gave them both a little bow and left. 

As soon as he was out of earshot Jo told Peeta and Katniss. "Davie was an orphan before his Games and chose to become a career tribute in order to save his own life. He's had my back in...in the thing we do for Snow, more than once. Give him a chance, okay?" 

"He's had your back...?" Peeta prompted. 

Jo fixed him with a stare and said, "Davie once clubbed a guy who was giving me too much unwanted attention." 

"Oh," said Katniss. 

"Yup," said Jo. "Also he's a good mentor and a fantastic dancer. He's a good one to know and you can't alienate those from District 1 and 2 forever." 

 

All in all, there were nineteen past tributes at the wedding. And, right after lunch, they all gathered together for a toast in one of the many dining rooms. 

"To the newest victors of the hunger games," said Haymitch, raising a shot of whiskey. 

"To Peeta and Katniss!" Chimed Jo. 

"Peeta and Katniss!" Echoed everyone, raising their own glass. 

"Lovebirds!" Called Finnick, grinning at them.

"Out of the games and into the arena!" Yelled Johanna. 

"Into the arena!" Chorused about half the group while the other half looked either confused or horrified.

Everyone downed their entire drinks in one go. Even Katniss and Peeta. 

 

Effie came barging in right about then. 

"The first train from the Capitol is arriving!" She twittered. "Everyone be on their best behavior!"

"Smile on, chin up," Cecelia advised Katniss in a whisper.

"Here we go," muttered Peeta. And it began. 


	5. All Night Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta say their vows.

The best part of the wedding, in Katniss' opinion, was the reception. During the entire day leading up to the ceremony, she felt so anxious that she almost made herself sick (although that may have been the shot of whatever she had with the past victors before the other guests arrived). She recognized most of them from the party at the end of the Victor's tour, but that didn't really help with sticking names on faces. Effie and Sky seemed to have decided they were Katniss' and Peeta's personal concierges and one or the other of them were with the two betrothed at all times. This helped some, but also made Katniss feel even more trapped than she already was.

Peeta noticed and tried to help her sneak away. But they were caught and caused a lot of laughter among the guests. 

 

Then it was night and then it was morning again, and her prep team gave her an even more thorough washing than the morning of the hunger games. Cinna dressed her in a magnificent wedding dress that the Capitol had apparently voted she should wear.

 Prim appeared in Katniss' private lounge a few minutes after Cinna was done, looking beautiful in gold and pink, and distracted Katniss from her own nerves. 

"Oh, Katniss," breathed Prim looking at her. "You look like an angel." 

"I think you're the angel, Prim," said Katniss. "You don't look like my little duck anymore." 

"I'll always be your little duck, Katniss," said Prim seriously. Then she grinned mischievously and added, "Look what I had Cinna make me." She showed Katniss the cuffs of her dress sleeves, which had been decorated with buttons that had tiny golden ducks on them.

Katniss was still exclaiming over them when their mother appeared shyly, her own train almost rivaling Katniss'.

Then came Macie, a fairy covered in flowers woven throughout her dress and even her hair. "Cinna said I can keep it!" She told the Everdeens. "But when am I ever going to be in a place where I can wear this again?" 

Hazelle appeared next, her dress more conservative than anyone else's and highlighting her strong arms. "I do hope Rory is behaving himself in the men's lounge," she told Mrs. Everdeen. "Effie is managing everyone like the overseer down in the mines, she wouldn't even let me go take a look at him!" 

Jo came next. Unlike the others, she had green woven into her gold dress. When Macie asked why, Jo smiled a bit sadly and said, "My red hair wouldn't have looked good down against the pink dress." 

Now that it was chopped, her hair looked more blonde-gold than red and everyone took a moment to lament the loss of the hair she had managed to keep long even during her own go at the Hunger Games. Knowing that it had been getting caught in a fire that had cost Jo her vanity, Katniss had to struggle not to get angry. 

 

There was a knock on the door and Jack's voice rang out. "Is everyone decent?" 

"This is the lady's lounge, Jack!" Called Jo. "Go away!" Macie and Prim giggled. 

Jack came inside anyway. "Katniss!" He breathed, "You look like a dream!" 

But it was with a much more serious expression that he turned to Jo. "Josephine, President Snow hasn't arrived yet. Effie is practically in hysterics. Should we proceed on schedule or delay the wedding?" 

Jo opened her mouth slightly, trying to think, and uncertainty flickered in her green eyes. Katniss was suddenly reminded that Jo was barely twenty years old. "I don't know," Jo said anxiously. "I know he had the right time...I checked with his attendants twice." Jo bit her lip, looking even younger. "I really don't know...Jack?" She looked at the older man beseechingly. "You do this stuff all the time, what do you think?" 

Jack shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "The victors and the president play by a different rule-book with each other," he said, tugging at one of his golden earrings. 

Half of those earrings are Mockingjays, Katniss realized with a start. She wondered if Jack was also part of the same anti-Games club as Cinna and Sky. He hadn't been pursuing either Jo or Finnick (or anyone else) the way some of the other Capitol-born guests had clearly been. 

Katniss was suddenly angry. This wedding was Snow's idea in the first place (however indirectly) the least he could do was play along. "I am not delaying my wedding for a second longer!" Said Katniss hotly. "Tell Effie and whatever camera crew happens to be out there that Katniss Everdeen is impatient to become Mrs. Mellark and she regrets that the President is running late but...but the Hunger Games taught me to always seize the moment and...ugh...I'm not letting this moment pass. Except, Jack, make that sound better, ok?" 

The room seemed a bit stunned, then Jo grinned widely and Jack said, "Bravisimo! Encore! I will not change a single thing, except perhaps get rid of that um. I will tell everyone right now!" 

Jack hurried off and Jo came over to give Katniss a hug, looking a bit relieved. 

 

Soon, Effie appeared, her hair a magnificent stack of pink and gold, and said, "It's time!" 

 The ceremony wasn't been bad. The cameras had been banned from coming inside so they'd had to loiter by the back doors as best they could. Katniss' mother had walked her down the aisle, trying not to cry, while Prim and Jo had come behind with their bouquets. Macie had been practically skipping as she led the way with her basket of flowers while Rory - as the ring bearer - tried not to fidget in his new suit with golden buttons. 

 Of the vows, Katniss could only remember Peeta's eyes as he looked into hers. _He really does love me_ , she thought to herself. And for that she meant the vows when she said hers. 

 

Then had come the photos. Photos of Katniss; photos of Peeta; photos of Katniss and Peeta; photos of the Everdeen family with and without Peeta; photos of the wedding party from District 12; photos of Katniss with Jo, Prim and Macie; photos of Peeta and Haymitch (who was thankfully not drunk but surly about the photos all the same)....it went on for a while.

President Snow appeared, as from thin air, during the photos.

"Mrs. Mellark," he said, taking her hand and imparting a kiss. "I am so sorry that I missed the ceremony. But I had important matters that needed my attention." 

"I'm glad you could make it to the reception, at least," Katniss had lied smoothly. 

"Unfortunately this is just a quick stop to pay my respects," he said. "You do look so lovely." He smiled at her in a way that made Katniss feel like a cornered deer. 

Peeta was suddenly at her elbow. "President Snow! You made it!" He looked absolutely delighted. "Why don't we get a picture together?" Peeta turned to signal to the photographer who almost tripped over himself to get closer. Peeta held Katniss close and said, "Smile, Sir, if you will." 

Snow smiled in his charming way and the camera flashed. 

"You must be sure I get a copy of that," President Snow told Peeta. "Congratulations on your marriage." Then he suddenly darted out and grabbed the arm of someone passing by, "Josie!" 

To Jo's credit, she didn't seem alarmed by Snow's sudden appearance or his use of her childhood nickname. The nickname only Finnick was allowed to use. "Mr. President!" She said warmly. "I had no idea you'd arrived. Should I call for wine? Or a meal? Are you enjoying yourself." 

"Don't fret," said Snow. "I just wanted to make sure all of you were having a good time. It would be dreadful if any of you had to miss the wedding because of unpleasant business." 

"Yes, that would have been awful," agreed Jo. "But all the guests were able to make it except yourself, sir." 

"Good," said Snow. And he stroked one of his fingers down Jo's check. 

 

Katniss almost yelled. But anything she was thinking must have paled in comparison if whatever was running through Finnick's head. Peeta and Katniss had just caught sight of him across the yard, and Finnick had balled his hands into tight fists at his side when he caught sight of Snow. 

 Snow seemed finished and said one last farewell to Peeta and Katniss before disappearing. But they were all noticeably tense until Jack came by to inform them that the President had left. 

Finnick came over then, glancing anxiously at his sister but Jo shook her head. 

Katniss looked down at Finnick's hands and saw how his nails and bitten into his palms so hard that there were marks and, suddenly, those scars on his hands made sense. 

The photographers milled about a bit more - getting some of Finnick and Josie and then wanting all of the victors in a photo together. 

 

And then, finally, came the feast and the dancing. 

 Cinna helped Katniss change into something a bit more comfortable - still white, still beautiful, but short enough that she didn't think she was going to trip every other step - and she arrived in time to hear the tail-end of Madge's father's speech about District 12 thanking the Capitol for the way it had embraced the two newest victors from his district. 

 Then came the food! Mountains and mountains of berries and sweets and perfect charbroiled meat on skewers. Haymitch kept calling for more wine and was noticeably tipsy when he gave his best man's speech. Prim was oddly absent for the minutes right before her own speech but appeared to give a glowing ballad about how Katniss' strength had kept them all alive after their father had died. 

"...I am so proud to be your sister," Prim concluded. "And I hope that you will always remember that, with Peeta, you can feel as safe as I have always felt with you." 

Katniss cried a bit and their mother cried a lot. 

 There was dancing - both those silly things from the Capitol and the sweeping dances from District 12 where Peeta and Jaxx alternated Katniss between them. The Capitol attendants somehow managed to get Jo and Davie to dance together and made everyone else feel completely inept as Davie literally threw Jo into the air a then caught her easily without breaking a sweat. 

 

Peeta and Katniss were so exhausted that they fell right asleep at four in the morning when they were finally shown to their honeymoon suite. It wasn't until the next morning when they awoke side by side as husband and wife that they remembered that they were supposed to be consummating the marriage. 

 And, despite an awkward start, they did. And it was wonderful. 


	6. Behind the Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the wedding again, but from the point of view of a few, important guests.

**During the Reception**

  
Johanna was at her wit's end with both her dress and these people. She knew her hatred for the Capitol menagerie wasn't stronger than that of the other victors - she knew Finnick's hate burned just as bright, at least - but she was much worse at hiding it. 

She stepped out during the reception to wriggle out of the bra and under-dress of her outfit in order to be a bit more free for the rest of the party (half of which was too intoxicated to notice) only to find that the small hall was already occupied. 

"Ugh...Prim?" Asked Johanna, too surprised to be nasty. "Aren't you supposed to give a speech in like, ten minutes?" 

"Yes," Prim whispered, looking at her hands. "I was making sure I remembered it when I started thinking..." 

"About what?" Asked Johanna. She undid the bra under her dress and began to slide it down under her dress. 

"About Jo and Finnick," said Prim. "Johanna," the little girl looked at Johanna with piercing eyes and Johanna froze, the bra uncomfortably around her hips. "How do I not be Jo?" 

"What?" Asked Johanna, a sinking feeling in her stomach. 

"How do I prevent people from using me against Katniss," insisted Prim. "How do I...how do I play this game they're playing?" 

Johanna's mouth felt dry. The bra dropped to the floor and was forgotten. "I'm..." Johanna swallowed hard and tried again. "I'm not the best person to ask...you should talk to Beetee or Cecelia, not me." 

"But I am asking you," insisted Prim. "I don't want anyone to use me to get Katniss to do something she doesn't want. I see how Katniss watches me when Snow is around, or when other people talk to her. She's still trying to protect me. She can't worry about me forever, I won't let her!" Prim finished passionately and Johanna could only nod.

"Then make yourself untouchable," said Johanna. She pointed to the closed door that led to the party. "Make those people love you. Make them want to please and impress you as much as they want to impress your sister. Make it impossible for you to disappear without the Capitol crying out your name. If you do that, then no one can hurt you." 

Prim thought about this, and a determined look came into her eyes. "Then I will," she vowed. 

Effie burst into the room, making Johanna jump. 

"Prim!" Effie said with relief. "Prim, it's your turn!" 

Prim nodded and looked at Johanna. "Thank you." 

Johanna watched as Prim left the room, thought of her own little sister - now only ashes on the wind - and began, to her horror, to cry. 

 

Davie entered the small hallway as Prim was finishing her speech, trying to escape from one of the Capitol girls who was insisting that they should sleep together that night, and found himself faced with a very upset Johanna. 

Davie froze. Common sense told him to leave in order to avoid a vicious clobbering from the other victor, but he was too frazzled by that girl - what even was her name? Petunia Moon? - to go back out there until the coast was clear. 

"Johanna...?" Davie finally dared ask. "Are you...can I get you anything? Or anyone?" 

"If you say anything to anyone I'll break your leg," Johanna threatened. But the effect was lost by the eyeliner leaving marks down her face and the hiccuping from the crying. 

"Understood," said Davie. He heard the doorknob begin to turn and he grabbed it, holding the door shut until he heard Petunia Moon huff and complain to someone, "It's locked! He must have stepped outside for some air." 

Davie heaved a sigh of relief. 

"A new admirer?" Johanna guessed, doing her best to wipe away the makeup. 

"Unfortunately," Davie muttered. "This one is...ugh...more unreasonable than most." 

"What does she want?" 

"A threesome," said Davie flatly. 

"With...?" 

"Me and one of the Odairs." 

"Jo doesn't..." 

"I know. And Finnick hates doing men. Trying to save them both some grief." 

"Some wedding, huh?" 

"Yeah," sighed Davie. "Some wedding. At some point, I need to dance with Jo again, but at least that's partially fun." 

"Only partially?" Johanna meant to sneer, but it came out flat. And she wasn't having much luck with the mascara, she could tell. 

"I like it more when it's just the two of us practicing," explained Davie. He shrugged. "I dunno...I probably could fall in love with her if we weren't..." 

"Trapped in a cycle of fucking misery?" Johanna finished. 

Davie gave her a twisted a smile. "Exactly." 

An awkward pause. It suddenly occurred to the two of them that they had never had a civil conversation by themselves. 

"You sure you don't need anything?" Davie dared to ask. 

"Not anything I'll get here," said Johanna. "But thanks...I guess." She regarded Davie critically and asked boldly. "If this turns ugly, and the Odairs do what we both know they're thinking of doing...will you go down with them?" 

Davie sucked in a surprised breath. 

"So, no?" Johanna said dryly. 

"No...but...I don't know," he whispered. "Will you?" 

"I think so," she said. "But...I don't think I'll know until it happens. I may not even realize we're going down until we are." She fixed him with a critical glare. "You don't even have a family - what would stop you?" 

He met her gaze steadily. "I have friends and a village, and coaches and people I want to protect - just the same as the rest of you." 

"All the people I want to protect are here," said Johanna flatly. "There aren't many of them." 

"And you still don't know if you would take the fall," pointed out Davie. 

Johanna had no response. 

"We'll wait just as we always have," said Davie. "And when that moment comes we'll either be heroes or cowards...but we won't know which until it comes." 


	7. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding was a welcome distraction, but the world is waiting.

Katniss and Peeta did not emerge from their honeymoon suite until almost 3 pm the next day. To their relief, the grand menagerie from the Capitol had made its way home, only leaving a few stragglers like Cinna, Effie, and Sky. Morris' house was somewhat of a mess, and he had Avox servants running around the place. It was one of those who directed Mr. and Mrs. Mellark with signs and pointing to where the three of them were.

"Ah, there you are!" Effie said as Katniss and Peeta shyly entered a much smaller dining hall. "We're having afternoon tea - come and have something to eat!" 

"Leave them alone, Effie," said Cinna. "They're on their honeymoon." 

"And doing it right!" Said Sky, winking at Peeta over his cup of tea. 

Katniss and Peeta grinned like idiots as they sat down and took some finger sandwiches. They were very hungry. 

 "Where is everyone?" Katniss asked. 

"Most people have left," said Cinna. "The Odairs are around here somewhere and your mother is in the garden with your sister and Jack. Everyone else took trains home hours ago." 

"Oh," Peeta frowned. "I wanted to thank everyone." 

"That's what thank you notes are for," said Effie. "You have to send one to everyone who came." 

Katniss made a face. "Everyone?" 

"Yes, my dear," scolded Effie, but gently. 

"Don't worry!" Came Prim's voice from the door. "We can help!" Katniss grinned and turned to give her sister and mother a hug. She even smiled at Jack Morris. 

"I wanted to thank some people in person," insisted Peeta. 

"You'll see them again come the Hunger Games," pointed out Sky.

The mood darkened for a second before Prim said, "The garden is beautiful, Katniss. They left up all the lights."

"I'm thinking of keeping them," said Jack, buttering himself a scone. "They look like fairies in the dark. I don't mind a bit of redecorating." 

"I wanted to see how he grew his strawberries," Katniss' mother told Effie. "I'm wondering if I can grow some back home."

"They take a lot of attention," said Jack. "But your family is quite determined." 

 

Jo wandered in then, looking tired but with a cheerful smile on her face. "Afternoon!" She said. "How are our two lovebirds?" 

"Good," chorused Peeta and Katniss. And then instantly blushed. Jo grinned. Oddly enough, Finnick, who had also just walked in, only managed the smallest flicker of a smile. 

"Jack," Jo said, sitting down and pouring some tea. "Can Finnick and I stay a few more days?" 

"Of course," said Jack. "But we will need a reason for it." 

"Just say you're sleeping with me," said Finnick roughly. He hadn't sat down yet but was pacing around the table restlessly. 

"Finnick," said Jack after an awkward pause. "If you start saying you're sleeping with men, then men will expect you to be willing to sleep with them." 

"Might as well," said Finnick. "It's not like anyone cares about my opinion anyway." And he left the room, slamming the door with so much force that the frame rattled. 

 

Jo took a deep, measured breath. 

"Should we go after him...?" Peeta asked. 

Jo shook her head. "It won't help...but thanks." 

"Is everything okay at home?" Sky asked, his normally bright manner gone. 

"Ugh...we just need to wait a few days and...Finn's not too happy with the rest of us right now...but it'll be okay." But Jo couldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Thank you, Josephine," said Mrs. Everdeen suddenly. "Thank you for everything you've done for my daughter." 

"Of course, ma'am," said Jo. "We're...you're welcome." 

"We owe you one," added Peeta, holding Katniss' hand. 

Jo looked up and met Katniss' gaze. Katniss nodded. _We owe you one. Or two. Or ten, maybe_. Jo nodded back and took a swig of tea. 

The conversation moved on, but they didn't see Finnick again until dinner. 

 

* * *

Hazelle Hawthorn had put herself in charge of the train ride back to District 12, ushering her yawning son, and all of the Faunen children (with little Macie still asleep in Jaxx' arms) onto the train. Peeta's father and the mayor and his family barely made it on in time, everyone still half-asleep and confused. Haymitch didn't make it on and was left yelling angrily as the train sped away without him.

"What will he do?" Derek asked Leo.

Leo shrugged. "Take the next train, I guess."

As before, the attendants kept them well-supplied with food. Although everyone slept through the first half of the train ride and didn't take advantage of any of it. This time, the blinds on the train cars worked just fine - but they took a different route than before, skirting District 4 entirely. 

 Jaxx was watching the trees flash by as they finally entered District 12 and it was announced that they only had about thirty minutes left before arriving. 

Madge came and sat next to him. "It's strange to be coming home," she told him. "After a weekend like this." 

"Yeah," said Jaxx. "I never thought I'd even leave District 12 unless...unless I was chosen for the Hunger Games." He shook off his mood and gave Madge a small smile. "We'll be celebrities at school, that's for sure." 

"Imagine living in the Capitol and doing that every weekend," said Madge. 

Jaxx nodded. But inside, all he felt was cold. _Imagine living that way for a week and then being sent away to die._ Like his older brother and sister. _Ash and Coley, I still miss you._  

He hadn't expected that loss to ache quite the way it had this weekend, watching Finnick and Jo interact with each other and with the other victors. Wondering what it would have been like if Ash had managed to keep his promise and send Coley home to them. Or, _and Jaxx hated himself for wishing this_ , if Ash has made it home instead. 

 They pulled into that station and got off the train, Leo and Derek stubbornly lugging a giant crate that held their monthly present from the Odairs (except it had almost three months worth of goodies inside to make up for missing a month.) Macie was carrying the canvas bag with all their new clothes which left Jaxx with the meager bag of their possessions. But none of his siblings would let him help.

 

"Leo!" The stationmaster waved them down as they said goodbye to Madge. "Leo! Can I talk to you for a second?" 

"Sure!" Leo panted, setting down the crate. "How can I help?" 

"Sazter won't be able to come back to work for a while," said the Stationmaster.  "So, I wanted to offer the assistant engineer position on a full-time basis." 

Leo blinked several times. 

"You may be a kid but you're the smartest worker I've got," he continued. "You can work after school until summer starts and then work all summer. Same pattern next year. And it will keep you out of the mines. What do you say?" He stuck out his hand for Leo to shake. 

"Yes!" Said Leo, grabbing the hand and shaking it more vigorously than strictly necessary. "Yes! Yes, thank you." 

"All right then," the station master laughed. "I already spoke with your father. Glad to have you on the team." 

The stationmaster walked away and Leo turned to Jaxx with huge eyes. "Jaxx...! Did you hear?!" 

"I'm standing right here," Jaxx said with a laugh. "Come on, we better go tell mom and dad." And he grabbed onto Derek's side of the crate before the little kid could protest. 

Hazelle laughed as she led the way to the Seam. "I better get my two youngest from your house, too." 

"They're going to be mad that you didn't let them come, Ma," said Rory. 

"Considering the train ride down," she said softly. "I'll talk their frustration." She turned to her son sternly. "And not a word to your older brother either, he has enough worries as it is." 

Rory nodded solemnly, and Jaxx's stomach churned uncomfortably. Yeah, he wouldn't want to be talking to Gale about the wedding either. 

 

The two youngest Hawthorne's were jumping up and down, demanding to know how it was, practically before they were inside. Hazelle thanked the Faunen parents for watching her babies and whisked her entire family away even before Leo managed to tell their parents about his permanent gig with the train station. 

Jaxx began unpacking the box from the Odairs as his parents congratulated Leo while also listening to Derek and Macie jabber on about the wedding with the practiced ease of veteran parents. 

His mom sent Macie next door with some fresh bread for one group of neighbors, and sent Leo and Derek to the market before it closed for some eggs and Jaxx suddenly found himself alone in the house with his parents. 

And suddenly felt like he was in trouble. 

 

"Ma? Dad?" Jaxx asked cautiously. 

"We have a request for you, Jaxx," said his dad. "Mr. Logan - the foreman down in the mine - came by this morning after his shift ended. They need extra manpower down there and are hiring some part-time workers. He asked if you wanted the spot." His father met his eyes steadily. "I said you did." 

"What?!" Spluttered Jaxx. "Dad, why would you say that? I have another year left!" 

"We need the money, Jaxx," said his mom. "You know how hard this year has been. When that package didn't come last month..."

"We were fine!" Protested Jaxx. 

"Only because Katniss left us meat and her mother brought us bread from the Mellarks," said his mother firmly. "We're dependent on others. And worse, we're dependent on past victors."

Jaxx could only gape at her like a fish. 

"We don't know what's happening in Panem, Jaxx," said his father. "But we know the victors are mixed up in it. Good intentions are all well and good, but we can't have our families welfare depend on them." 

"We were fine before we knew them," protested Jaxx. But it sounded childish, even to him. 

"Before the Odairs, Ash worked in the mines and Collete helped me with the sewing," his mother snapped. "And their names were in those Games for the extra grain more than I ever want to admit..." 

"I will," said his father softly. "The year they died, Ash' name was in that bowl forty-five times. Collete' was in there seventeen." 

Jaxx felt sick. His name had only been in the bowl once a year, had only been in it once a year his entire life. As had Leo's. They didn't apply for the extra grain, no matter how bad it got...because of this. Because it had cost both his older siblings their lives. Jaxx felt something between horror and gut-wrenching sadness. His parents never talked about their two oldest kids - this was probably harder for them than it was for him. 

"Okay," said Jaxx softly, even as he cringed at the thought of entering the mine six times a week, every week, for the rest of his life. "I'll go arrange with Mr. Logan when I'll be working." And he ran out of the house before his parents could say anything more. 

 

Jaxx ran most of the way to the mine, wishing he could just run away from the guilt. The unspoken part of the conversation had been just as loud: _if your younger brother can bring in money, so must you._ Jaxx wished he could be mad at Leo or his parents but couldn't find it in his heart to stay angry at his family for long. Angry at the Capitol, though...Jaxx stored this latest injustice in his mind to someday bring to court against the current rulers of Panem. 

 He wandered into the mismatched group of buildings that marked the entrance of the mine and told the tired looking woman at the front that he was there to see Mr. Logan. She nodded and walked him to one of the tiny huts which was filled with maps and diagrams of pulleys and elevators piled around the barrel-chested man that ran the mines. 

"Jaxx Faunen?" Mr. Logan said as they walked in. "Wow...you look like your older brother." 

"So they say," said Jaxx shortly. "I'll take the job...when do I start?" 

Logan nodded. "Your father said as much. You'll take half of shift three - it starts thirty minutes after you get out of class and lasts for four hours. You and the other part-timers will leave during the mid-shift break. If you're a good worker, you can stay the rest of the shift and bring in some extra cash."

Jaxx nodded. 

"All right," Logan rummaged in the cabinets and pulled out a contract. "Read this, sign this, and then Molls can take you to get fitted for a uniform." 

Jaxx nodded again, taking the contract. He got lost in the language pretty quickly. Understanding that he was agreeing that his family would not sue for any injuries he got while working and blah blah blah. He shrugged and sighed. It was good enough for his dad and good enough for his brother; it was good enough for him. 

He followed the woman from before to get a uniform and a safety helmet and then started on the way home with them under his arm just as the bell rang to signal the end of the shift. 

Curious, he stopped to watch the men and few women exit the mine. They all looked pretty much the same under the dust from the coal. A grey mass of humanity that was tired and ready for a hot meal and a deep sleep. It made Jaxx feel trapped to know that in two days, he would join them. 

"Jaxx Faunen?" 

 

"Gale?" Jaxx blinked as one of the figures moved forward, wiping dust from his eyes, and revealed himself as Gale Hawthorne. "How...how are you?" 

Gale shrugged. "The mines are the mines. You joining?" He nodded at the bundled uniform. 

"Yeah," said Jaxx. "You know...we always need money in the Seam." 

"Yeah," said Gale. "Unless you win the Hunger Games." 

The bitterness in his voice was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

"That does involve fighting in it though," said Jaxx coolly. 

"Guess if you find your one true love it's worth it." 

"I wouldn't count on that," said Jaxx flatly. "I'll see you, Gale." 

He turned to go only to have Gale grab his shoulder. "What do you mean?" Gale asked breathlessly. "Did Katniss say something to you? Is she still acting?" 

"No, you idiot!" Jaxx hissed, wrenching his arm free. "I was talking about my brother!" 

Gale looked confused and then comprehension dawned on his face, followed by guilt. "Sorry, I forgot." 

Jaxx slugged him. And then ran away as fast as he could, tears stinging the back of his eyes while Gale gaped at him from the ground, a nice bruise already forming on his jawline.

"I'm glad Katniss chose Peeta," Jaxx muttered under his breath as he squelched through melting snow that was more mud than ice. "I really, really am." 

* * *

 

Katniss and Peeta were sitting side by side on a couch about a month later. Prim was curled on the other end of the couch and Katniss mother in a rocking chair. Cesar Flickerman grinned widely as he announced, " _And now, the moment you have all been waiting_   _for...the announcement of the 75th Hunger Games and the fourth quarter quell!"_  

The crowd onscreen went wild. The crowds watching silently in the districts remained quiet. 

 

Josie was pacing around the room. Around and around and around. Mags and the other old-timers were gathered closely around the TV, drinks in hand. Finnick and Annie were in the back. Annie perched anxiously on the edge of her seat while Finnick rubbed her back soothingly. 

 

_"This year, as a reminder that the rebellion affected families..."_

 

Johanna Mason squeezed her eyes shut while the rest of the District 7 victors held their breaths. 

 

_"...tributes will be reaped from..."_

 

Davie clutched his hands into fists beneath the table as the other past victors from Districts 1 and 2 laughed and made bets around him. 

 

_"...a pool of contestants whose families have already been affected by the Hunger Games."_

 

Confusion, across Panem. 

 

" _So_ ," said Cesar after a pause in which even he looks uncomfortable. " _The tributes will all have lost family members in the Hunger Games, or will be related to our current victors."_ He regained his dazzling smile. _"Well, just think of that ladies and gentlemen! Let us see which family can change or sustain their odds!_ "

 

Peeta turned off the TV. The Everdeens stayed frozen for a few minutes, staring at the powered-down box as if it could change what they had seen. 

"All things considered," said Prim finally. "That doesn't actually change my odds that much." Mrs. Everdeen dissolved into tears. 

 

* * *

 

 Sky Alright lived on the top floor of an apartment building in the middle working-class area of the Capitol. Effie and her friend Violet thought it was odd that he hadn't moved to a well-to-do area but he did have a penthouse and the building was filled mostly with musicians. The lobby was clean and spacious and boasted several decorations from the different districts. The doorman was gracious as Effie walked in and told her to give 'Mr. Alright his best.'

Effie assured him that she would and didn't he just look marvelous in his uniform. It wasn't until halfway through the elevator ride that she realized she hadn't actually gotten the doorman's name and was fretting about it when she knocked on Sky's front door. 

"Ah, Effie!" He trilled, opening it himself. "Come in! Come in! It's my help's day off so I'm playing doorman, waiter, and host today. Please, make yourself comfortable. May I take your coat?" 

"Thank you, dear," said Effie, letting him take the fur coat to the closet. You could tell that Sky had an affinity for District 4 just from the color scheme, soft greens, and bold blues mixed on the walls in a tastefully chosen jumble of abstract shapes that somehow managed to remind Effie of the ocean waves. Many of the decorations, Effie took note, were made by past victors from District 4 or other artisans from that area. She saw driftwood sculptures of fish and birds, a ship-in-a-bottle and one of Mags' amazing knotted-net tapestries depicted the setting sun. _Or rising sun_ , Effie decided, she couldn't quite tell which it was. 

Sky came in with a heavy tea tray and suggested that Effie pour. "I tend to spill, I'm afraid."

Effie did so artfully while Sky buttered them some scones, they sipped the tea delicately while chattering about the neighborhood and seamlessly transitioned into the preparations for the quarter quell. 

"Have you seen the new stadium for the carriage ride? It's marvelous!" 

"And that stage for the performances in the week leading up to it?" 

"Will Josephine and Davie be dancing?"

"I believe so. They're getting all of the musical past victors to do something." 

"Neither Peeta nor Katniss then." 

"Perhaps his art will be displayed?" 

 

But, as the second glass of tea was poured, Sky got serious. "Effie," he said. "How well do you know the Everdeens?" 

"Quite well, I feel," she said. "Most likely even more than Haymitch, the drunk fool never pays attention." 

"What about Katniss' sister?" 

Effie swallowed hard. "Yes," she said softly. "I know Primrose. They have me conduct the interviews during the Games, you know." 

"I know," said Sky. "That is how I knew Josephine...even before she was in the Hunger Games. Effie," Sky fixed her with a piercing stare, "That drawing will be fixed." 

"I...I don't know what you mean," Effie said, her mouth very dry.

"When you go to draw the name of the female tribute from District 12," said Sky in that same, serious, matter-of-fact voice. "The only name you will draw, even if you drew a hundred slips of paper, will be Primrose Everdeen." 

"Oh, my heavens, Sky!" Effie gasped at him. The hand holding her tea was shaking. "You can't say things like that! What a terrible thing to say...!" 

"I know because it happened to me," said Sky. "I went back and checked, going through weeks' worth of trash to find what I was looking for. The only name in that jar was Josephine Odair. It's too perfect. They want Prim in those Games." 

"Sky," said Effie weakly. "Stop." 

He fell silent. Watching Effie as she took several deep, calming breaths.

 _Who are_ _they_? She wondered. But she didn't dare ask. She didn't want to know.  "Why are you telling me this?" She asked instead. 

"You can change it," be said. 

"What...? Me?!" Effie was so surprised that she forgot to be scared. 

"Memorize another name," said Sky earnestly. "Memorize another name that you pulled fair and square. Let luck do it's work. And, if you pull a slip and it's says Prim, you can say another name." 

"I...I...the rules," protested Effie weakly. 

"Rules?" Sky said. "What rules? Look!" He got up and ran to the other side of the room, where he picked up a jar and presente it to her. Inside were about forty slips of paper. "Here," said Sky. "The names of all the girls in District 12 between the ages of twelve and eighteen whose family has been affected by the Hunger Games. Every name once, even Prim's. No odds stacked against the poor. Fair, like it should be." 

Effie looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Effie, please," whispered Sky. "Help the Everdeen family beat the odds. Or you may hate yourself for the rest of your life. Trust me, I very nearly did." 

With trembling fingers, not looking away from Sky, Effie reached into a jar and pulled a name. 

"Lila Elderflower," whispered Effie. "Oh...her uncle died in the first Games I managed. He was...he was fourteen, I think. She must be the same age by now." 

"Lila Elderflower," said Sky thoughtfully, reverently. "May the odds be in your favor." 

 

They finished the tea, demolished the cakes, and burned all of the slips of paper - chattering happily about the outfits they were having made for the presentation of the tributes during the Quarter Quell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! I have a bunch that I wrote over the break and then it will be about a chapter per week.


	8. Gale's Good-Bye

Gale knocked on the door of the home in which Katniss and Peeta lived together and then waited awkwardly, clutching the bag filled with dead rabbits tightly. He had a rare day off from the mines and had woken up early to check the traps, before Katniss would check them. To give himself an excuse to visit that was something other than just checking to see that she was okay, now that her sister was more likely to be in the Hunger Games.

The snow was gone, leaving slushy mud in its place. It would soon be late spring and time for the Hunger Games to begin. It would soon be a year since his life completely turned around. _A reflex_ , he told himself, _to the life of my best friend spinning out of control._  

 

He knocked again. 

"I'm coming!" Came a voice he did **not** want to hear. Gale's heart sank to his shoes and he turned to go but it was too late. Peeta Mellark opened the door.

"Oh," said Peeta. 

"I'm looking for Katniss," said Gale shortly. 

"She's out hunting with Prim." 

"With _Prim_?!" 

"Yeah," said Peeta. He leaned against the door frame, looking up into Gale's dark eyes with a frown as if trying to get a read on him. "She's teaching Prim how to set traps and shoot a bow. You know, training for the Games? Since the Quell made the pool so much smaller." 

"That's...a good idea," said Gale. He was impressed. Who would have thought little Prim would want to learn to kill anything? 

"Thanks," said Peeta. "It was mine." 

Gale's mood darkened again. _Of_ _course_ , _it was pretty-boy's idea._  

Peeta seemed to decide something and stood back, opening the door wider. "Want to come in and wait for them? They'll be back soon." 

Gale just nodded and followed Peeta inside to the kitchen, where a kettle was warming on a stove. There was a collection of jars filled with paint on the table, and Peeta picked one up to clean it at the sink.

"You don't go hunting with them?" Asked Gale. 

"No," said Peeta. Gale's heart soared for a brief second - _that was still his thing with Katniss_ \- before Peeta finished, "With my fake leg from the Games I'm too loud. I'd scare away everything. I've been helping Prim with dodging and stuff. Things I picked up during that quick training. Haymitch is medium helpful." 

"Why are you telling me this?" Gale asked. 

"You're Katniss' friend," said Peeta simply. "Or...I think you are." 

"I am!" 

"Funny way of showing it." 

 

Gale got up to leave. 

"Wait, I'm sorry," said Peeta. "That was rude." 

"Yeah, it was," said Gale angrily. 

"Look, we don't need to be friends," said Peeta firmly. "But Katniss misses you so we should try to at least be civil." 

Gale glared at him and Peeta met his gaze steadily. "I'm willing to try if you are," said Peeta, and he went back to washing his jars. 

Gale stood there until the tea kettle started singing and, when Peeta frowned at it with his hands covered in paint, Gale found himself saying, "I've got it." 

Peeta nodded. And then there was nothing to do except take the kettle off the stove and pour it into the teapot that was waiting on the counter. Gale helped himself to one of the teacups hung in a row above the drying rack - just like Prim always put them. And hopped on the counter to watch Peeta, who was now mixing more paint in the clean jars. 

"Why do you need more paint?" Gale asked, just to break the silence. "I'm trying to get the eyes right," said Peeta.

"Huh?" 

Peeta looked at him, then said, "Come look." He led the way out of the room, wiping his paint-covered hands on a rag. Gale followed hesitantly, wondering what the hell he was doing there. Peeta pushed open the door of one of the first floor rooms and Gale found himself in an art studio. Most of the paintings were unfinished, but it was clear that Peeta was painting scenes from the wedding. But - thankfully for Gale's temper - none of them were of Peeta and Katniss. Peeta was painting portraits of all the other past victors. The only ones that Gale recognized were the sibling pair from District 4, that one guy from District 2, and the crazy ax lady from District 7. Oh, and Haymitch, looking uncomfortable in his formal wear.

"Eyes are hard," said Peeta. "That's how you really recognize people, by their eyes. And all the past victors have the same look in their eyes...it's hard to duplicate." 

"You mean...anger?" Guessed Gale, looking at a painting of the crazy ax lady and that guy from 2 dancing. 

"Not quite," said Peeta. "Some of them are angry...Johanna certainly is...more like _determination_." 

"Determination to do what?" Asked Gale. 

"I'm not sure yet," said Peeta softly. 

 

Before Gale could ask Peeta what he was talking about, the front door opened with a bang and Prim's voice rang out. "We're back! But we didn't find anything cause the traps were...oh..." 

Prim's voice trailed away as Gale stepped into the hallway. Prim's mouth dropped open in surprise while Katniss just froze in the middle of taking off her shoes. 

"I emptied the traps early this morning," said Gale into the silence. "I brought you your half...and..." 

"And he's here for tea," said Peeta from behind him. "I'm going to go run an errand really quickly. Prim, can you go set the table?" 

"Yes!" Prim scurried away and Peeta deftly maneuvered around Gale and out the front door.

Katniss still hadn't said anything. 

"You okay, Katnip?" Gale asked. "With the Quell announcement and...and everything?" 

"No," said Katniss. "But, I'm coping. And yes, my wedding was great. Thanks for asking." She spat the words at him. Angry. Worried. Like a caged wolf. 

"I...I couldn't go, Katniss," said Gale. "And I'm not sorry about that. But I am sorry that we haven't spoken since then. Could we...could we try again? Being friends?" 

Katniss seemed to soften a little. "Are you okay with that?" 

"Mostly," said Gale honestly. 

Katniss finally smiled. "Okay." 

 

She led the way into the kitchen, Gale followed feeling confused and relieved at the same time. 

"What happened to your face?" Said Prim by way of greeting. 

"Oh, that," Gale touched the fading bruise gingerly. "Jaxx Faunen decked me." 

"What?" Prim gaped at him. " _Jaxx_ hit you?!" 

Katniss started laughing. "What did you do?" She chortled. "I've never seen him hit anyone...oh, no, I take that back. He flattened a bunch of bullies in school once but then everyone knew to leave him alone..." 

"I said something stupid," said Gale, and left it at that. 

He asked Prim some questions about how her training was going, asked Katniss to take Rory hunting some more that week, drank his tea, and left.

It was only when he was back home that he realized that Peeta had been working in his studio when Gale left. So Peeta had let him have his tea with the Everdeen sisters, just like old times. Gale wished Peeta were easier to hate, but stuff like that made it so damn hard to dislike the damn man!

 


	9. The Reaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best-laid plans can go awry...

The day of the Reaping dawned bright and hot.

Too bright, Katniss had to squint into the sun to make out her sister's face in the crowd waiting silently for the Reaping. As this year's mentors, Katniss and Peeta stood side by side on the edge of the stage. They were holding hands, Katniss clutching Peeta's hand so hard that he was starting to lose the feeling in some of his fingers. 

 

"And now!" Twittered Effie as that stupid video finished. "For our female tribute."

Katniss held her breath, as did most of District 12. 

Effie pulled a slip, read it carefully, and said clearly, "Lila Elderflower!" 

Katniss let out a sigh of relief that was almost a sob, and struggled to get herself under control. 

 _"It wasn't Prim, it wasn't Prim,"_ she chanted in her head. She relaxed her grip on Peeta's hand and he twitched it ruefully, trying to get the feeling back. Then they both forced themselves to concentrate, promising themselves to give Lila her best fighting chance, she deserved it just as much as anyone else...

Effie gave them a quick smile, also seeming relieved and Peeta gave Katniss a quick kiss. It wasn't playing a part anymore, but it still helped to show public affection. 

Lila finally reached the stage, looking pale.

 

"And for the male!" Said Effie. She pulled the slip and paused. Her eyes flicked across the paper twice, her lips slightly open in surprise or shock. 

Peeta and Katniss glanced at each other in confusion. Poor Lila trembled at the front of the stage, wondering what was happening. 

 

Effie cleared her throat and said, "Jaxx Faunen." 

Katniss' mouth dropped open. Peeta's eyes opened wide. In the crowd, Mrs. Faunen fainted into her husband's arms. 

 No one made a sound for a long moment.

 "NO!" 

"Leo, don't you freaking do anything!" Jaxx roared over his shoulder, his younger brother's anguished yell jolting him into action. 

"NO, JAXX!" 

"SHUT UP!" 

The Peacekeepers had converged on Jaxx's location but he had already started walking up to the stage, his face very white and his eyes over-bright. Leo's classmates were clutching at him, trying to stop him from running to his older brother. 

"It's not fair!" Leo yelled, sobbing. "It's not fair!" He broke free as Jaxx drew even with the row for the younger boys and hurled himself into Jaxx. It looked like Jaxx was shaking as he brushed his brother's fair hair out of his eyes and told Leo something earnestly, in a low voice. 

The Peacekeepers had reached them and, grabbing onto their shoulders, tore the two boys apart.

"JAXX!" 

"You'll be okay, Leo!" Jaxx yelled back. Trying to turn around to look his brother in the eyes. 

"Keep moving!" Snapped the Peacekeeper, shoving Jaxx roughy onto the stage. 

 

Katniss has watched this play out silently, too shocked to do anything. But when the Peacekeeper shoved her friend forward she moved, crossing the stage to give Jaxx a hand while glaring daggers at the Peacekeeper. Jaxx squeezed Katniss' hand in something that was almost a plea, almost a thank you, almost a desperate shout for something, anything to break the nightmare. 

But he let go and took his place on the other side of the stage. 

 "There we have it," said Effie, her voice was shaking. "Our two tributes for the Quarter Quell!" 

 

Leo was on his knees in the aisle, a Peacekeeper holding him down so that the ceremony could end uninterrupted.

And Prim looked her sister in the eye and raised three fingers into the air in a defiant salute. The entire crowd followed. 

 

"Onto the train!" Snapped another peacekeeper, moving forward to grab Katniss' arm. "Now!" 

"But...but..." stammered Effie. 

"NO!" Said Katniss. "They get to say goodbye!" 

"New rules!" Said the man harshly, "Get moving!" 

Peeta hurried forward to get Lila before a Peacekeeper grabbed her, gently but firmly leading her away. Katniss knew she should do the same with Jaxx, but she was too angry to be rational. 

"Goodbye!" Jaxx yelled desperately as he and Katniss were manhandled away. "I love you! Goodbye!" 

"I LOVE YOU, JAXX!" Macie yelled desperately over the sound of the protesting crowd that was beginning to yell at the Peacekeepers. "COME HOME!" 

Katniss gritted her teeth. _"I'll try, Macie,"_ she promised silently. _"I'll try to get him home for you."_

It was quite a lot to ask from a first-time mentor; but if Katniss had learned anything in the last year and a half, was that she was good with "a lot to ask." 

* * *

 

They got on the train along with a very shaken Effie and a very angry Haymitch (who had been waiting, it seems, behind the stage and heard the entire thing). The engine was already running as they closed the doors and they started forward with a lurch. 

It was quiet for several minutes, everyone lost in shocked-tinged thought.

"Can I..." Lila finally broke the silence. "Can I have paper? And a pen? I want to write letters for my...for my family." 

"Of course," said Effie. "Come with me, my dear." She ushered her away, into another train car. 

"I need a drink," said Haymitch, and stomped off. 

Katniss looked at Jaxx. "Do you want to write letters too?" She asked. It sounded lame, even to her ears. 

Jaxx shook his head. "How is a letter...? What am I even supposed to say? Dear Mom and Pa, sorry another one of your kids is going to the Hunger Games. Sorry, that you have one less person to bring in money but at least it's one less mouth to feed?" 

Jaxx' voice was rising in volume, sounding close to hysterical tears. 

"Leo, you're in charge now. Be good. So sorry, you were the fifth born no one ever thought you would be the oldest. I'm sorry?! Derek, Macie, you'll be okay...they won't be okay!" 

Jaxx's voice broke, his hands shaking uncontrollably and the words "panic attack" appeared in Katniss' mind. 

At a loss for what to say, Katniss just went over and hugged him. Jaxx buried his face into her shoulder, shaking. 

Peeta sat there silently, his eyes jumping from Jaxx to Katniss. 

 

Eventually, Jaxx was out of tears. He stopped shaking and took a deep breath. "All right," he whispered, half to himself. "All right." He gently stepped out of Katniss' embrace and gave Peeta a sheepish look. 

Peeta shook his head, smiling gently. "No offense taken," said Peeta to Jaxx unspoken question. "You've lived next door to each other forever." 

Jaxx nodded and seemed to finish pulling himself together. 

"Better than then on camera," said Katniss, and then hated herself a little. 

But Jaxx nodded seriously. "I know," he said. "Look...I want to make it home. I know the odds aren't fantastic but...but I want to make it home." 

"I know how you're feeling," said Katniss. But quickly backtracked, "I mean, about your younger siblings. I get that part, and I'm going to try-" 

" _We're_ going to try," interrupted Peeta. 

"We," agreed Katniss. "Are going to try...no... _do_  anything we can to get you back. Promise." 

Peeta nodded. 

"Thank you," Jaxx whispered. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm gonna go clean myself up a bit. See you at dinner." He walked into the adjoining car, following the signs to his room. 

 

Peeta and Katniss looked at each other. "Why would they rig the male bowl and not the female bowl?" Katniss asked Peeta finally. "Why Jaxx...? I don't understand." 

"Maybe it wasn't rigged?" Suggested Peeta half-heartedly. 

Katniss just looked at him. 

Peeta sighed. "Look, it doesn't really matter anyway. The Games have already begun." 

"They never ended," whispered Katniss grimly. Peeta couldn't think of a reply. 

 

Effie sat on the edge of her bed in the train, one hand over her mouth so no one would hear her cry. 


	10. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve Reapings occurred on that day, but only one left a visible mark.

Finnick knocked on the door that led to Josie's small room on the train and, getting no response, opened it anyway.

Josie was lying on her back on the bed, staring dully at the ceiling. 

"How are you doing?" Asked Finnick. He had learned long ago that asking the question 'are you okay' was a futile exercise. The answer was almost always no. And he had seen Josie's face when they watched the reruns of the Reaping in the rest of the Districts. 

"Awful," said Josie shortly. "I can't believe it...why? Why would they rig the male pool for District 12? That poor family." 

"Lots of reasons," said Finnick, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Because he's neighbors with the Everdeens and was at Katniss' wedding. To show that the Games can tear apart families. Because he's..." Finnick paused to think. 

"Because of me," said Josie flatly. 

"Because of Ash," said Finnick firmly. 

"Because of what Ash did for me and because of what I did after." 

"Josie."

"You know I'm right!" 

Finnick sighed and lay down next to her. "I can't say you're wrong," he told his sister honestly. "But I think there's a lot more to this than just Snow annoyed at the two of us. He needs these Games to scare, really scare everyone into submission. Your Games are legend, so he'll use them." 

Josie sighed and flipped over so she could snuggle into Finnick's side. He pulled her close, resting his chin on her head. "I know," she whispered. "But...I still feel responsible." 

"Just don't let it distract you," Finnick whispered. "We have a lot of work to do." 

"I know. I'll be careful." 

Finnick kissed the top of her head, his fingers instinctively going to play with her hair and meeting empty air. 

"I know," said Josie, interpreting his movement correctly. "I miss my long hair, too." 

"You could get a wig," Finnick teased. 

"No!" Josie said, glaring at him. But she had a teasing glint in her eyes. 

"Okay...how about feathers? Like Song?" 

"You know," said Josie. "I kind of like that idea." 

Finnick sat up, looking at her in horror and she started to laugh. "Kidding! I'm kidding!" 

Finnick scowled at her but inside breathed a sigh of relief that she was a bit happier.  They took whatever happiness they could get, these days.

 

* * *

 

Leo lay on his back on the old, derailed train car attached to the old-fashioned engine that had sat beside the station for as long as anyone could remember. Birds had made nests in the smokestack and the controls were rusting away,  but Leo had always loved it. There were some manuals, laminated in plastic, in that engine, which was how Leo had taught himself how to fix things. It had been his secret place for a long time. The only one who had ever known about it was Collete. But she'd been gone for a long time now. 

And now Jaxx...

 

Leo let out a wordless yell and turned to punch the top of the train car. Not satisfied with the pain in his hand, he dropped down into the car and began throwing anything he could get his hands on. The tools he had slowly collected; the little gadgets he had built. He felt tears stream down his face as he trashed the entire place and then just stood in the center, breathing hard. 

"I want to do something stupid," he said aloud. 

"That doesn't sound good," said a soft voice.

Astonished, Leo spun around and asked, "Prim?" 

"Hey," said Prim. "I came to see how you were doing. It's almost curfew." 

"How did you know...?" 

"Where you were?" Prim gave him a tiny smile. "You've loved trains and building things ever since we were little. Then I just followed the noise...you were making a lot of it." 

Leo nodded mutely. 

Prim met his gaze steadily. "I don't know." 

"Huh?" 

"The answer to your question: I don't know why Jaxx was chosen and I wasn't."

"I do." Leo blinked, replaying the words in his head. Yeah, he'd said that alright. 

"Huh?" Prim stared. 

"If you die then they have no way to control Katniss," said Leo, realizing the truth even as he said it. "This is just...this is just a warning." He swallowed hard, and then threw up his hands. "Or I'm just crazy and you're just crazy, and nothing was rigged and my family really is unlucky." 

"There's one way to check," said Prim.

"Huh?" 

"Let's go check what the rest of those papers said," said Prim. She held out her hand to Leo. "Hurry, before they clear the trash." 

"This is nuts," protested Leo. 

"I thought you wanted to do something stupid," challenged Prim.

Leo looked at her and, after a moment, nodded. 

 

The two Seam kids crept through the streets of the town, keeping out of sight of the main road. Twice, they had to stop and hide behind a bush as Peacekeepers marched by. But they got to the town hall without being spotted. 

"Where do you think they'd put the trash?" Prim asked Leo. 

"Around the back, I guess," said Leo. 

The clock on top of the tower donged in a sad sort of way and Leo winced. "Curfew," he muttered to Prim. 

She bit her lip, and whispered, "We need to hurry." 

 

They slid along the edge of the building and peered around the back. 

"Damn," muttered Leo. "The Peacekeeper barracks are right there."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," admitted Prim. 

"Maybe we'll have better luck trying to find the Town Hall trash after it's taken to the dump..." began Leo, only to be cut off by a shout.

For a moment, Prim and Leo internally panicked, although they stood still. But then they realized a group of Peacekeepers were approaching their barracks with their prey already in hand: Derek and Macie.

"What the hell?!" Leo gasped. 

 

Prim ran out of hiding shouting, "Oh thank goodness you found them!" 

The Peacekeepers paused, confused, as she came right up to them boldly and said, "Where have you two been?! We've been worried sick!" 

She turned to the Peacekeepers again. "Thank you so, so much for finding them. With curfew approaching we got really, really worried." 

"Curfew already passed," pointed out one bewildered Peacekeeper. 

"Well, yes," admitted Prim. "But that's when we got worried." 

"They were found trying to break into official District 12 property," said another Peacekeeper.

Prim paused and Leo made his entrance. "Have you found them?" He called running forward. Pretending to have just caught sight of his siblings he scolded: "What is wrong with you two? Don't you know how dangerous it is to wander around at dusk?! There are lunatics around!" He turned to the Peacekeeper and forced himself to say, "Thank you, sirs. We appreciate it." 

The two Peacekeepers hesitated. 

"It won't happen again," insisted Leo. 

"You can even walk us home!" said Prim. "We live right over there, in Victors' village." She pointed. 

"You're the little Everdeen girl," said one suddenly.

"Yes, sir," Prim looked at him with big eyes. "We'd love the escort," she added. 

The Peacekeeper looked at his fellow and said. "We can let them off with a warning?" 

"This one time," said the other gruffly. They let go of Macie and Derek who had, amazingly, managed to stay quiet this entire time.

 

The two Peacekeepers marched them all the way to Victors' Village and watched from the end of the path as Prim let them all into the home she shared with her mother. 

As soon as they were safely inside, Leo grabbed Derek by the back of the neck and shook him. "What the hell were you thinking?!" He demanded. 

"Same as you!" Said Derek, fighting his older brother off and glaring. "I wanted to know if Jaxx being gone is on purpose or not!" 

"Why?" Hissed Leo.

"Why were you there then?" Shot back Derek.

Leo hesitated and said, "It doesn't matter! I'm the older one - I need to take care of you two." 

"You weren't supposed to be the older one!" Derek half-yelled. 

That stopped Leo in his tracks. 

"We can't just sit back and let this happen, Leo," said Macie. "Not again." 

Leo looked at her, his dark eyes dull. "How do you even remember?" He asked finally. 

"Because I make myself remember," said the little girl. "I don't want to forget."

"We were too little to do anthing last time," Derek said. "But you and I aren't helpless little kids anymore!"

"You two _are_ little kids," argued Leo weakly. 

"But that doesn't mean that they can't do anything," said Prim softly. The three Faunens looked at her. "This Game is all about the show, all about the families," Prim mused, Johanna's advice prominent in her memory. "So, whenever the cameras come, that's how we get them help. We make the Capitol want Jaxx to win."

"Do you think he can?" Asked Derek. 

"Derek!" Macie looked at him, shocked. 

"Jaxx doesn't like hurting people!" Protested Derek. 

"He's right," admitted Leo, sounding defeated. "Derek and I are more likely to fight and punch someone and stuff like that." 

"But," Prim frowned. "He punched Gale in the face just two weeks ago." 

His brothers looked surprised. But Macie said suddenly, "He'll fight to protect someone else. Maybe if he knows that he's kinda protecting us?" 

Leo looked at his little sister and, impossibly, began to smile. He knelt so that he was her height and said, "And when did you grow up?"

Macie threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Leo looked at Derek over Macie's head and mouthed "sorry." Derek joined the hug. 

 

They untangled themselves a few moments later and Leo asked Prim, "Do you know how to get a message to the Capitol?" 

"Not quite," said Prim. "But I know someone who should." 

 

Then the door burst open as Mr. Faunen appeared, defying curfew to frantically look for his children. 

"Pa," said Leo, putting up his hands. "We can explain." 

 


End file.
